Familiar of the Colony: First Arc
by Random Author of 98
Summary: After being summoned from a dying Colony after it was invaded and into Louise's grasps, she had never felt so joyful yet weirded out due to how bizarre her familiars are, but nevertheless, it was a successful exam. The more she gets to know her Familiar's story plus the fact that on the other side of the planet is waiting for their Leader to come home. Also, peace doesn't last.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I do not own Familiar of Zero, alright.)**

**Looking back at this Anime's Fanfictions, it was always mostly focused on having alternate versions of Saito, an OC with tragic backstory and edgy personality, an OC with godly powers, some characters from there own show, or sometimes summoning a modern day US army to kick some nobles rich asses and declare a new Democratic government to all!**

**So then came another question: "Why can't Louise accidentally summon an army of her own or have something to make her defend herself?"**

**Truth be told, there are some of those Fanfics around this part but some may be dead or on Hiatus for a while; I mean hell, there was a Fanfic where Louise summoned the Nano-suit from Crysis or constructing her own forces of NOD from Command & Conquer.**

**So that is why I want to expand more on this variety instead of having one Familiar being by her side.**

**This is where I begin.**

**(Extra notes: This is my first Familiar of Zero Fanfic, so clearly I still have a lot to remember what happened in the main source.)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1: **THE FIRST CONTACT**

* * *

(**SPHEROID CONTROLLED ****PLANET Codenamed Garza-776**)

200 years ago, Planet Garza-776 was just considered a vacant lustrous planet is known for its massive balance of Amazonian level of jungles and mountains including its Pacific-type mega oceans.

It was a really good place to set up a colony for future generations for every traveling multiversal empires, but instead of massive superpowers setting foot on this habitable growing vacant planet...

It was instead founded by, what best described as, the '_Youngest_' superpower space empire among four other older multiversal empires.

They were known as the Spheroid Hive, multi-dimensional galactic hoping space colonists of sentient parasites.

After doing major research and observations when it comes to following one of their 'Colony's' journey, it all began in one habitable planet where either a Spheroid Apex-Carrier or a single Spheroid Seeder Titan each carrying an Egg Core.

You see, whenever they found a suitable spot on the empty planet they landed on, it is the job for the crew or the Titan to place that said Egg Core deep underground or deep into underwater's seabeds in order for it grow up while seeping deep into the planet's crust for resources to absorb up.

That once small Egg Core would soon grow into a massive Dome shaped mountain-sized heavily armed multi-purpose fortress called a Spheroid Palace Core that comes equipped with its own Brains, Main Core, and various important network systems... I mean it's like having a human brain, heart, and blood veins.

Your average Spheroid Palace Core has the capabilities to spawn its own Spheroid Symbiotes who are still in their fetus stages until they grew up to their Juvenile stages, then came the part where they began to manufacture the standard human-sized Spheroid Exo-suits in order for them to explore much more efficiently and quickly.

When the time comes when the Palace Core had gained the right amount of materials and resources, it can proceed to raise up whatever type of buildings they needed at once until it is time for building up the Interstellar Shipyards at once so the cycle can continue on and on.

But sadly 100 years later, another major multiversal space empire just had to ruin the process of growth and development of the Spheroid controlled planet of Garza-776.

* * *

**(Garza-776)**

=PRESENT DAY=

They came out of a sudden after we launched the first Seeder Titan out of the planet's atmosphere.

We didn't manage to raise up many ASC (Anti-Space Cruiser) Rail cannons at once due to the fact that we accidentally focused on exploring the planet and building up various important facilities.

They then began to rain devastating barrage after barrages upon our planet and onto my kin below, and we were completely defenseless against their unexpected massive armada.

Even though we managed to destroy dozens of them with only few ASC Rail Cannons until they were blown apart for good.

Then they landed upon the planet and they didn't hesitate to go all out completely as they deployed a massive battalion of every unit they have onto their own transport ships.

My forces shall manage to hold them off for a few good moments until their superior air support has come to clean us all up into nothingness.

But as the Queen of this hereby Colony; I shall not end it this way.

After constructing my artificial Exo-Body to walk around instead of having to coop up as a Palace Core for my entire existence, which is a really beneficial construct fitted for me.

As I looked away from my holo-window, one of my Royal Spheroid Knights came up next to me.

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "My Queen! They are already breaking through our 1st and 2nd line of defenses and at this point, they will pierce through the Palace Core's main entrances! I believe it is time we ready the Heir at once."

I hereby also agreed to his suggestion, and we both exited out of the Main Core's Cerebrum room.

When we both walked down in one of the Palace Core's main hallways, and everywhere we go there are always some extra Spheroid Troopers running outside to help boost up the last line of defense for a while after so we can finally both finish readying p, my emergency heir.

The probability of being attacked at an early stages for a Colony can be sometimes around 40% to 60%, and we are one of the Colonies who were unlucky to be attacked at this stage, which is why I came up with the idea of raising up my own Symbiote Parasite that comes with its own personal hyperspace ship for safe travels.

Which is why-

**(KA-BOOM!)**

Apparently, the remaining Spheroid communication units were right about a massive orbital ship targeting our Palace Core at the very center at full power after we were both thrown to the ground and thus resulting in the severe damages that are exposed among my Artificial Exo-Body.

After my Royal Knight gains his vision back, he was distraught when he saw how heavily damaged my body was after I sense his feeling to be upset while his mono-eye went wide in shock after he saw how badly damaged I was.

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, MY QUEEN?!"

I ease his uneasy feelings when I said that I am still alright, even though the Nano-actuators within in both of my legs were completely destroyed, and thus I can't walk up properly for a long time until further repairs.

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "I am so glad to hear it, my Queen. But I can't say the same to our evacuation ship."

When we looked around to inspect the damages of my personal research lab, there was some good news and some bad news.

The good news is that my Spheroid Knight and Heir are both still alive and well as my Symbiote Heir seems to be crawling up to me to check if I am still ok, which I gladly reply by hugging close to me due to the fact on how happy I was to see him still alive after that devastating orbital strike.

The bad news is...well...his personal hyperspace ship has been completely destroyed permanently and when we both looked into my status of the Palace Core, it is currently at 15% stability...we are going to die.

We all are going to die here without exploring the stars above us, and we can't believe this is how it is going to end for my entire Colony.

If only we had time...time...please give us time...we just-

**"My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere."**

A voice? We both just heard a voice out of nowhere? Is this what some they called hallucinations? Also, the name sounds a bit mouthful in my opinion.

**"My servant that exists in this vast universe and the outside. My beautiful, wise, powerful servant, please heed my call."**

Her voice...seems to be filled with worry...yet, she seems to be calling out for someone just to be her servant...if only I could help...

**"I call upon you from the bottom of my heart, be my guide and appear before me!"**

Before I could say anything else, there was suddenly a huge emerald oval shaped portal that appeared out of thin air just in front of me, my Royal Knight, and my Spheroid Heir, and it kinda surprised us three after knowing it just materialized out of nowhere.

When we both scanned this strange portal between us, it then came back with some positive results that means that it is safe to go through it, even there is that 4% chances of gaining some unknown side effects after going through it.

I would have walked into it before I realized that both of my legs were both busted up real good from that pin-point accurate orbital strike, therefore destroying my chances of escaping...

Until my Heir came up to me and told me something I didn't expect to hear from him.

He wants to go into the strange portal and spread our legacy... I can't... I can't contain...i grabbed him and hugged him with all my love for the last before I inject him with the last of my Nano-Modules into him in order to be upgraded against all types of odds and hostilities.

But I am still completely worried about him going all by himself, which then I had another after I turned to my Royal Knight and asked him to-

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "I shall accept your last request at once, my Queen! I shall protect the Heir Symbiote no matter what happens! I will watch over him no matter the case and odds! I promise you that."

Hearing him say it made me happy on how happy I was to have him by my side, and after we both saluted to each for the last time, he grabbed my Spheroid Heir and attached him to his back for safe keeping.

With one last goodbye hug to my Royal Knight and Heir for good; I then let them both go as I watched them both ran up to the oval emerald portal.

And then they both entered through it.

Before the strange oval portal disappeared out of existence.

It was just in time because the main doors behind me suddenly melted apart as multiple Cyberian Troopers came up to me with their Red Sun plasma rifles pointed at me.

It appears all they want is my existence and resources after all.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE IN HALKEGINIA AT THE SAME TIME)**

* * *

Just like how her classmates had expected from the great mighty '**Louise the Zero**', after seeing her class bully slash walking fiery beauty with envious 'fun bags' summoned herself a damn rare Fire Salamander with no accidents at all and the school's mister pretty boy Guiche got himself a literally large Mole, but the one thing that made her jealous is the fact that the silent bluenette student is known as Tabitha just got herself a Nature Dragon.

A Nature Dragon for Brimir's sakes!

Now Louise really needs to step her game up if she wants to blow away all competitions after she can successfully summon her familiar with all her might and heart.

When it was finally her turn, she then chanted the speech of summoning a familiar with ease before letting it all out of her mind.

She wishes for at least a responsive loyal servant whether it takes form as a cat, dog, were-beast, a loyal bird like the one Momorency has on her shoulder, Kirche the fat cow having a Fire Salamander, and hell why not a Dragon like the Tabitha has that is just standing all cute by her side!

The spell is working as normal as it began to glow brighter every passing second, and deep within Louise's thoughts is that she wished to not result in another explosion for once in Brimir's sakes.

Also...this entire process of summoning a Familiar seems to be taking a little bit too long...maybe she could just-

**(BOOM!)**

Ah yes, there's the famous explosion of hers, but she soon takes it all back after she was thrown to the ground harshly due to the powerful shockwave caused by her own explosion.

Since she had endured many of her explosions through the past few months within the Academy, this one seems to be the biggest out of all of them except it did not kill her here and now, just made her vision really dizzy and her ears temporarily deaf for now.

Jean Colbert, a fellow professor Tristain Academy of Magic and a great known teacher according to some of the students nearby, quickly ran up to the fallen strawberry hair young woman and began to heal her up with some of his Healing Magic immediately.

**COLBERT:** "Miss Louise, are you alright?!"

**LOUISE:** "I'm...alright, professor. I didn't expect my explosions would be that loud..."

**COLBERT:** "But at least look on the good side, you performed the summoning just right even though your explosions have caused another scene."

**LOUISE:** "The Summoning!" _**(Stands up quickly)**_ "What happened to my summoning, professor?!"

After being reminded about what happened right after the loudest explosion she had created, she then moves through the dusty fog as covered her nose and coughs for inhaling some pieces here and there.

Finally, Colbert gathers some of his Wind Magic and blows away the dust fog out of everyone's sights until the sunny clear skies shine on everything once again, therefore giving everyone including Louise herself to see what she has just summoned.

And it was...the most bizarre familiar that she had ever...no, make that two familiars summoned at the same time!

**RANDOM ACADEMY STUDENT:** "Is that a man with a strange looking bug attached to his back?"

Well, true to what that student had just said, but almost close enough.

**RANDOM FEMALE STUDENT:** "His clothing seems to be all blue with a bit silver around there?"

Yes, it was obvious he has the theme of both color Blue and Silver on his entire attire.

**RANDOM MALE STUDENT:** "He's one tall man. How tall is he? What kind of a Familiar did Louise just summon?"

To answer all of their questions, the strange humanoid man itself seems to be around 2.30 meters tall, his attire seems to be composed of a dark metallic blue helmet that has a bright blue visor in front of it in the form of the letter '**U**' while also having a small light blue circle in the middle, on both sides of the helmet were two elf-like ears except they both pointed up to the sky and both were the same color except the tip were also bright blue.

Besides the helmet that it seems to be wearing on, it seems to have two silver shoulder pads on both sides, his strange chest armor seems to don the dark metallic blue texture like his helmet except it is also riddled with bright blue lines that seem to be glowing from time to time.

Down to his armored leggings, it is also colored in dark metallic blue except for his knee-length silver metal boots with strange mechanics attached to them.

Despite Knight looking appearance, he seems to be also wearing a sleeveless knee-length blue coat that seems to act as his cape of some sorts.

Above all else that strikes the most about the strangely humanoid being in front of them is that its entire body seems to be mechanical in nature, and yet it has the clear appearance of a Knight from another world.

**KIRCHE:** "My, my~! Looks like all the explosions you have caused had finally paid off, Louise. Getting my own Fire Salamander is one thing, but you got yourself an actual Knight, its unbelievable!"

**GUICHE:** "This is not fair at all!" _**(Looks at Verdandi) **_"You are still precious to me, my dear Verdandi. Tabitha may have been so lucky to get herself a Nature Dragon, but the Zero...the same Zero right here...gets to have a Knight!"

Tabitha looks away from the book that she was reading and looks at the strange Knight laying dead on the ground while saying nothing at all at the moment.

Then the rants of the students started to become louder and louder as they couldn't believe that the most embarrassing student that they had ever met or saw gets to have one of the most prestigious beings as her own official Familiar.

Luckily, Louise didn't have time to deal with their loudmouths as she was busy inspecting the strange Knight with a bug attached to his backside at a safe distance just in case it won't accidentally stab her or something when it wakes up

**COLBERT:** "Everyone, QUIET DOWN!"

Hearing their professors strict loud booming voice made them shut up in an instant, thus returning the silence back to the way it was.

**COLBERT:** "Now that's much better. With all the ruckus now swept away, shall we proceed now Miss Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "Huh? Oh, yes...of course, professor Colbert."

**COLBERT:** "Very well, then. Now please close the contract at once with a kiss to seal the deal. It really is a blessing that you get to have a Knight as a Familiar, heard that having one by your side can be considered as the highest prestige."

Nodding for a yes, Louise slowly grabbed the strange Knight's head close to her face and took an even closer look to his helmeted face, which she then tried to take it off like its still a normal helmet...but its not a normal helmet at all.

She tried to find an opening underneath or behind its 'Helmet' in order to pull it off his head, but no matter how hard she tried to remove it, it still won't budge at all!

**LOUISE:** "Professor? His Helmet can't be removed at all, no matter hard I tried. It's like it is completely stuck to his head."

**COLBERT:** "That's strange? Even the hardest helmets have a way of locking themselves."

**LOUISE:** "So...can I still kiss him in order to complete the summoning?"

**KIRCHE:** "Oh, Louise~! Are you having some kind of problem with your newly summoned Familiar or should I come over and help him wake up...in my own 'way'."

**LOUISE:** "Nobody asked you, Kirche the living pair of mammaries!"

**COLBERT:** "Miss Louise, calm down, please. Perhaps the kiss would still work, once the kiss is settled, then the Magic will do the works along the way."

Hearing the advice from the professor, Louise looked back at the still unmoving Knight's helmet and realize how eerie he looks like when you can't even see the real face behind the helmet that is somehow completely stuck onto his face, but nevertheless she finally got herself a proper Familiar after months of endless humiliations from her own Academic peers around here.

Without further interruptions, she kissed the Knight's helmet on the forehead.

**COLBERT:** "Thus the contract with your newly summoned Familiar is now officially closed-"

Without even a blink of an eye, the once unmoving strange Knight suddenly moves in the quickest way possible, and this caused Louise to let a terrified yelp when he suddenly woke up after the kiss she just gave him.

The strange Knight himself quickly checks if the thing attached on his back is still there while at the same time summoned some kind of a long single edge dark and light blue sword after what some, including Louise and Colbert themselves, saw bright blue vein-like tentacles snaking around his left arm before it materialized into that intimidating long sword.

This sudden action causes Colbert to quickly ready his staff against whatever this strange Knight is planning next while Louise is still a bit scared out of her soul when her familiar suddenly just jolted away from her face.

The strange Knight then began to point his strange long sword in every direction while at the same time busy analyzing the entire surroundings around him.

**COLBERT:** "Louise, get back! Your familiar seems to be cautious over something, so please get behind me now!"

**LOUISE:** "Professor Colbert, please allow me to talk to my familiar! I summoned him, so, therefore, I am the who needs to tame his hostility! Please give me a chance to talk to it!"

**GUICHE:** "Louise, your Knight familiar's sword seems to be glowing with something!"

When she heard Guiche shout something about her Familiar, she then turned around and, true to what he said, saw that his strange long sword began to cackle with some kind of electricity around the blade, and this probably means that it'll probably attack one of them in a few moments.

Which she must act now before someone gets hurt from her newly summoned Familiar!

**LOUISE:** "STOP! STOP...WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING...RIGHT NOW!"

The strange Knight seems to be taken back a little bit when this short strawberry colored hair girl in front of him suddenly threw her arms wide and lets out probably the strictest command that he had ever heard of.

Looking around one last time to make sure nobody is around to kill the strange metallic bug attached to his back, he then retracted the strange long sword back into his arms as it de-materialize back where it came from.

**LOUISE:** "...So...is it okay to talk to you now?"

**COLBERT:** "I think he seems to be feeling alright right about-"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Where are we?"

**LOUISE:** "Oh finally, you can actually talk too! I was wondering if you are just gonna-"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Where...are...we?"

The strange Knight asked a second time but with more emphasis and heavier tone when asked his question to Louise.

**LOUISE:** "...You are...in Halkeginia...and I have summoned you...to be my...Familiar...please don't kill me."

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "...Thanks for the answers, little lady."

**COLBERT:** "Pardon me, but what do you mean by 'we'?"

**LOUISE:** "I have only summoned just one Familiar, don't tell me I have summoned more than one Familiar!"

Just as she said it, the strange bug that was attached on the strange Knight's back suddenly began to jiggle around before it began to move on its own as it detached itself from the Knight's back and crawled over to his shoulder before it looked around with its bead-sized glowing blue eyes.

**LOUISE:** "...Great Brimir, I can't believe it...two...two Familiars!"

**COLBERT:** "Great lords, even I can't believe you get to summon a Familiar that has a Familiar of its own."

**KIRCHE:** "Isn't that amazing, Tabitha?! For once, Louise the Zero has managed to achieve something more than just being the queen of unnecessary explosions~."

Tabitha didn't even say anything at all since all she just lets out is a "Hm." and that's pretty much it before she went back to reading her book...even though she needs to take a closer at this strange two Familiars of Louise when the time comes.

As for the other students of the Academy...well, they were either shocked, displeased, pissed off, or jealous at this sort of event after hearing the fact that all of them have at least one Familiar by their sides.

But for Louise, it's a different story!

It's the most absurd thing that they have ever seen, and they all guess this is kinda karma making fun of the Zero when the same Zero herself manages to get herself a pair of two Familiars...TWO FAMILIARS!

This pretty much changed their point of views and opinions about Louise right this instant moment, and now they can't be too sure what can her two new Familiars can do to them if they tried something stupid against her.

**COLBERT:** "How astonishing! It even looks like a rare metallic elemental bug-looking creature. You should be proud of your successful summoning, Louise."

**LOUISE:** "You know, Professor Colbert...maybe I am really proud of it!" _**(Looks back at the strange Knight)**_ "Know then, may I kindly ask for your name, dear Knight?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "My...name?"

**LOUISE:** "Yes, your name dear Knight with a strange bug on his back. You do have a name, do you?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "I...never had a-"

But before the strange Knight could even finish his sentence, an indescribable surge of pain rampaged through his entire left arm as he then strongly grasped his left wrist as hard as he can, and while he's unable to screech out in pain, he still manages to hold on a bit while the internal suffering itself began to grow bigger and bigger.

As this was going on, the strange bug attached on his back suddenly began to wiggle around like its having some kind of seizure before it fell off the Knight's back and landed on the ground on its back before it rolled back on its six metallic light blue insectoid legs, and then it fell to the ground flat on its underbelly while still jolting around a little bit.

**LOUISE:** "Uhm...professor? What is happening to both of my Familiars?!"

**COLBERT:** "I...honestly have no idea what is happening to them, Miss Valliere. This is the first time I have seen a Familiar act so out of normalcy after being summoned by their summoners!"

While the strange Knight was grasping hard on his right hand, the next strange thing that happens next was unknown glowing green scribbled words that were beginning to show up on the back of his metallic dark blue left hand.

When the unknown glowing green scribbles are finally done with writing themselves onto the back-palm of the strange Knight, he then suddenly collapse to the ground as the bright blue glowing lines across some parts of his body suddenly gets dimmer and dimmer before blacking out, thus resulting in him falling to the ground completely weaken once again.

As for the strange Knight collapsing head down to the ground, so did the strange Bug with him had also suffered the same way except instead of unknown language carved onto the strange Knight's backhand, it was replaced by an unknown bright emerald symbol instead.

Seeing the Heir that he was supposed to be protected right now, he immediately ran to it and wrapped it around with his arms as if shielding him from all sorts of attack except underground while frantically looking around on who's trying to assassinate the two of them.

**COLBERT:** "What the? Those symbols..."

Seeing how the strange Knight is being overprotective over the strange Bug, Louise then began to slowly walk towards over to him in order to calm him down, plus she silently prayed within her head that doesn't to get stabbed out of instinct.

**LOUISE:** "It's...it's alright...nobody around is going to hurt you or your Familiar...nobody is going to hurt you."

The strange Knight looked at her with its still glowing bright blue single cyclops eye, and after a few seconds of secretly scanning her, he then receives certain info's like how she is into sweets, sensitive height due to her short stature, undeveloped mammaries, born in a powerful Nobel family, and something about her unable to manipulate the basic elements of Magic.

Except according to the list he sees by the side of his screen, she has this 1% chance of having a hidden unknown element that remains redacted for the time being.

**LOUISE:** "As your master, please allow me to state that I, and the others around us, meant you no harm at all."

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "...You mean no harm against me?"

**LOUISE: **"As a proud Noble and as my first successful Familiar, you have my word."

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "...You promise?"

**LOUISE:** "I promise to the summoning's rules and contract as your master. Now can you stand up if you are feeling alright?"

Her strange Familiar look around them one more time, still being spectated by the same group of students while still being bewildered by the sight of Louise's two Familiars, and then he stands up while hugging the strange Bug like a huge oblong backpack-sized pillow if it was all metallic and the appearance is Bug-like.

Now that he was standing at full height, Louise was probably at his hip level kind of short and this made her a little bit shocked that she just summoned a literal towering armored Knight figure.

Just as some of the students could even get near the trio, Colbert suspected this and waved his magic Staff around.

**COLBERT:** "Alright everyone! Now that concludes today summoning ritual, please spend the time to get to know more about your newly summoned Familiars, the stronger the bond, the better."

Hearing their Professor's command, they all began to disperse into their own ways together with their newly summoned Familiars while some of them took one last look behind their backs at Louise and her two Familiars, which still makes some of them Jealous, to be honest.

**LOUISE: _'Finally, some peace around here.'_** "Now...before we could all get to know each other first of all, allow me to introduce myself. I am Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere of the great mighty Valliere Family. It is an honor to have a Knight as my Familiar, which I am completely grateful~!"

The strange Knight looks at her with puzzling expressions on his single mono-eye, he never thought he would meet a certain Terran-like race like her and others around them, just what in the world was that portal he just went through?

Could this be one of her works of dimensional teleportation?

Could this also be used to make their way back home to claim it back?

Probably not, but it could be possible if further research has been put into it.

**LOUISE:** "Now! Please, come with me. We could talk more about it back into my room."

As he was following her at a normal pace, when he looked up into the skies and gazes through the partially cloudy blue skies, he never thought that both of them would be summoned to a rather peaceful planet...if only it wasn't suddenly being invaded by a multiversal cyborg alien empire, and **let's hope it will not happen at all**!

* * *

** (LOUISE'S ROOM)**

* * *

Upon entering her room within the Academy's dormitory hallways, her dormitory room was...quite simple and spacious for a single person.

A single circular table with two sets of chair on one corner of the room, a mirror set complete with its own drawers, a huge closet just beside the mirror set, a queen sized single bed that comes with its own curtains, and finally a window that has the view of courtyard below and the nightly skies outside.

Also, there seems to be a pile of Hay just beside her bed...for some reasons unknown.

The Strange Knight and the metallic Bug then secretly analyzed her entire room while she took off her cape after a whole day of classes and one successful summoning ritual.

**LOUISE:** "Now where we left off. Can I begin asking you some questions?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Yes, you can-"

The strange Bug within his arms suddenly began to move around while it was buzzing with some kind alien-like humming noises before it began swaying its six insectoid metallic legs around as it began to ponder what just happened earlier before his vision went black.

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Good to have you back, my friend. I was worried you lost me for a second. We can't break her promise right after we just entered a new world."

While he was patting the 'head' of the strange Bug, he then looked back at Louise...which both of her eyes went wide as she just remembered what she was supposed to say in the first place.

**LOUISE:** "First of all, what kind of thing is that?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Which thing do you mean?"

**LOUISE:** "The one wiggling around in your arms that also seemed to be attached at your back right after you were summoned in front of me, just what kind of monstrosity is that?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "I see that as a minor insult. This...'Thing' you are seeing right now is a...how do I say this to you?"

While he was thinking about their fake backstories with little results, the strange Bug took one look at Louise with its two beady light blue eyes curiously and scanned her from up to bottom.

Just as it has finished scanning her, it suddenly jumped out of the strange Knight's grip as he was busy thinking up of their false origins and pounced onto Louise's feet.

Screaming with slight terror at what this 'Thing' is about to do next, this just caused her to jump on top of her bed before scuffling back away from it before accidentally falling off to the side of her bed again, meanwhile the strange Bug jumped on top of the bed and look down on her to see if she was okay.

**LOUISE:** "Stay away from me! Stay away or I'll-"

She went for wand holder beneath her cloak and realized that it wasn't there as she left it on the table after when they entered her room.

**LOUISE:** "Damn it! Stay away from me, you freaky insect thingy!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Do not fear much further, miss Louise. He means you no harm at all. He just wants to know you, that's all. Like a friend."

**LOUISE:** "You know what it is doing?! Please tell your insect Familiar to back away from me!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "I am terribly sorry, but I can't take any orders from you."

Hearing those sudden words from him, Louise was now terribly surprised at what she just heard from her Familiar that she forgot about being scared at the strange Bug in the first place.

**LOUISE:** "Excuse me? Correct me if I am wrong but...you refuse my commands?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "That is correct."

**LOUISE:** "...Why exactly?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Because you are not officially my superior in any sorts of the way no matter how you put it."

**LOUISE:** "Well, allow me to say that the summoning ritual earlier is the way to make us prove that we are capable to become Noblemen by having our Familiars be with our sides at all times and heeding our calls every time we need them. A Familiar must follow it's master's heeding commands!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "To be honest with you. I find that entire event of summoning your own Familiars to be...uniquely different."

**LOUISE:** "Wait, you mean you have your ways of rituals of summoning your own Familiar back where you came from?"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "It kinda feels like it. Except we only had to follow major orders from our King or Queen while we persuade our curiosity of exploration."

**LOUISE:** "So you do have some kind of Noble diversity back from where you came from?"

Putting his hand underneath his chin, he began to browse through his species recorded branch of Hierarchies, but knowing the fact that she might not understand how things work from where they really came from, he decided to just lay it all out in the simplest ways as possible.

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "We live in a colonial-like type of society where we either follow the orders of one King or Queen, but if one Hierarchy is more than capable of leading multiple Colonies than he or she is considered an Emperor or an Empress, and therefore...you are not our preferred Queen."

**LOUISE:** "Preferred Queen? PREFERRED QUEEN?! I summoned you and your Familiar to be my own Familiars, and you refused to follow my orders just because I am not your preferred Queen?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Please, do not take this the wrong way, Miss Louise. We could still uphold standard protocols just-"

**LOUISE:** "NO! I have finally summoned a perfect Familiar that is also some kind of a strange Knight, and yet here he is! Refusing my orders with absurd reasons!"

Just as the two began to banter against each other, the strange Bug began to come up with a certain idea to ensure this strawberry colored hair young woman is on their side when it comes to entering a new world.

When the strange Bug looks back at the two ongoing arguing duo, it then lets out some kind of a beeping chirping sounds straight to the Knight which in turn suddenly responded by looking back at it.

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Yes? You are suggesting something, my Heir?"

**LOUISE:** "Hold on! Did you just call that Bug an Heir? Ok, now I demand some clear explanations right here-"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "You want to give her some of your Leadership Modules?"

**LOUISE: **"-right now-"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Are you sure it won't affect her nervous systems? No, they will not? Are you sure about this?"

**LOUISE:** "-immediately!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Very well, your highness. Go for it."

**LOUISE:** "Are you even paying attention to me? I demand to know about me not being your preferred-ah, ahh, AHHHH!"

Why did she scream out all of a sudden?

Well, it turns that the strange Bug instinctively crawled up her back out of a sudden with its metallic insectoid legs even though it crawls upon her back in a rather gentle way to avoid accidentally piercing nor scratching her skin through.

When she realized that a metallic Bug is actually hugging her on the back, she then started screaming as if a Banshee has just gone through a supernatural period, and thank the Brimir that she was not a Banshee.

**LOUISE:** "W-w-w-what just crawled up my back?! What's on my back? Please tell me, what's on my back?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Apparently, his Highness has taken up the responsibility to show you that he is not in any state of hostility, for he said and I quote, '_a unique potential host and a brand new line of partnership_'."

**LOUISE:** "If this is his idea of opening up a partnership BY CRAWLING UP MY BACK! I DEMAND HIM TO PLEASE GET OFF MY BACK!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "I am sorry, Miss Louise. His Highness has made up his mind...also please brace yourself as he is about to inject some of his Leadership Modules into your cerebral cortex."

**LOUISE:** "Cerebral wha-"

Before she could get an explanation out of her familiars, she suddenly felt two small thin needles inserted themselves into the back of her neck.

**LOUISE:** "EEK! Wha-wha-what is it doing to me?! What is it doing to my neck?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Please stay calm, Miss Louise."

The Strange Knight walked up to her before he then grabbed both of her hands gently to ease her anxiety all the way down while the process continues behind her back, which in turn causes Louise to squirm with fear as she was being harassed by a mechanical bug from another dimension.

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "The process will be quick and painless, it should be finished right about..."

Louise lets out a relieved gasp when the two thin needles ejected from her neck, and this resulted in her having two small metallic holes on the back of her neck.

Knowing the module injection is complete, the strange bug than jumped off her back and landed back onto the bed and proceed to doze off like some kind of dog who had a very long day.

After all of that charade, Louise then touched the back of her neck to know if something was wrong, and something was wrong about her as she felt two small circular spots behind her neck.

**LOUISE:** "W-what did it do to my neck? What're this two circles on the back of my neck?! What did it do to me?!"

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Since he took a liking on you and wanted us all on an equal level of partnership. He proceeded to give you some of his Leadership Modules in order to grant you access and title to be my first official superior."

**LOUISE:** "...So...do you mean...that I can now..."

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "As my first official superior besides his Highness's being top priority. I shall heed your every order with utmost respect and loyalty throughout time and fate."

Then the Strange Knight conjured the same long sword moments ago and kneels down while using his long sword like a stand as he bowed his head down to the ground.

**THE STRANGE KNIGHT:** "Upholding my duty as a Royal Spheroid Knight Code#45-67-21. The security of your well-being and my Heir's survivability is this new world shall be absolute while I am around. This I shall promise, Madam Louise."

Like a picture out of a fairy tale book that Louise had read when she was little, she never thought that she would actually have an actual Knight from another unknown world that comes with a familiar on his own...even though she realized it's not a familiar but a very important royal figure to him.

She was...happy deep inside like she could actually have a very positive outlook throughout the entire school year.

Nevertheless, at the same time feels really weirded out by the whole ordeal after getting a metallic bug crawl behind you just to inject a pair of needles into the back of your neck.

Oh, great Brimir looks like she just has to make the most of it right now.

**LOUISE:** "Oh...oh...very well. Despite how weird this day has become, you hereby declare yourself as my familiar, who shall heed my every word and stay by my side no matter what. Please rise up, Royal Knight...45...64-"

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "My Code Number is 45-67-21, in case you forgot."

**LOUISE:** "Yeah...something tells me calling you by your '_Code Number_' is going to be a bit jarring and tiring and let's not forget, repetitive. So...how about I give you a brand new name?"

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "...It will be a great honor, Madam Louise. Even though no one, even my former Queen before you summoned us both here, has ever gotten to get a literal alphabetical name."

**LOUISE:** "You don't get to have names from you both came from?"

**SPHEROID KNIGHT:** "We were all born very quickly after a few minutes or days, and we get to be given with randomly generated Code Numbers and specifically chosen duties to serve our Colony. I would be happy to receive an official name from you, Madam Louise."

She never thought an exotic Knight from another world would be this excited to get a name, it must be really that rare to be granted an official name from where he came from.

**LOUISE:** "From here on now, and for the rest of your service. I hereby name you...uhm...mmm..."

Looking back to find a fitting name for her Knight familiar, she looked far and wide even back from the books she had read as a child together with her second elder sister and a very important royal childhood friend.

Remembering some of her Tristanian languages, she thinks hard and after a few moments began to piece it the words together.

She got it. She found a rather suitable name for the Knight kneeling in front of her.

**LOUISE:** "I got it! From henceforth, you shall be Sir Chevalier Dau-Dela! That name could be used for formal events, so in public, your name would be...that's it! Garde Loyale! Sir Garde Loyale."

Now being given not one name but two official names by Louise, the now newly named Spheroid Knight felt like he has been given further motivation and purposes for the rest of his and the Heir's life.

**SIR GARDE:** "I shall accept both of those names, Madam Louise. Thanks..."

**LOUISE:** "For giving you a name?"

**SIR GARDE:** "For giving me more reason to protecting you and the Heir. I shall not disappoint you both as much as possible."

Now this feels like an actual fairy tale scene based on what Louise is seeing right now, and she never felt proud of every passing moment.

Speaking of passing moments, it was already getting late at night.

Therefore making Louise suddenly yawn loud and clear as if her body is releasing the stress after a whole day of worrying that she might the Familiar Summoning Exam, but thank Brimir it did not!

**LOUISE:** "Mwaaaah~! You know...as much as I could ask about where you came from. I could use a good night sleep right now."

**SIR GARDE:** "Yes, you should get some rest immediately, Madam Louise."

**LOUISE:** "By the way, is it okay for you to sleep on that pile of hay just beside my bed? Please forgive me for not having an extra bed right now."

**SIR GARDE:** "That won't be necessary, Madam Louise. I am capable of being tired for an extreme duration of time so therefore I keep an eye out for the entire night no problem at all."

While Sir Garde was explaining his impressive amount of stamina, he didn't seem fazed at the sight of Louise changing into her school uniform into her nightgown in full view due to how irrelevant the entire full view is right now.

**LOUISE:** "Oh, that is just great to hear about, Sir Garde. I can't wait to see what you and this bug, even though it is still weird that you 'it' a 'him' while also a very important figure for you, are capable of tomorrow morning."

She went to bed, thus causing the metallic bug to wake up slightly and moves to the front edge of the bed and made himself comfortable, but at this point on Louise didn't mind for now on having a metallic bug sleep with on the bed.

As Louise began to dose herself to deep sleep, Sir Garde secretly took the time to scan her overall Health Status.

It gathered the basic stats like how her body systems are holding up, which are all green. Her mental status, which resulted also in green and has a rather bright _**'+POSITIVE'**_ sign beside it, and it is probably referring to how well the summoning went on.

Yet the weirdest thing about her is the amount of unknown energy stored deep within the veins of her entire body is right now, it could be the 'Magic' that he has seen everyone been using earlier but this one seems to be...collateral.

Somehow the destructive capability of this 'Unknown Energy' is currently at 0.1%, so therefore everything is on the clear right now for everything and everyone.

After finishing up the Overall scanning on Louise, Sir Garde can now silently go out the door and proceed to patrol the area for all sorts of potential danger and threats to him and his two superiors.

This is his duty as a Spheroid Knight, none shall escape his grasp. With or without the boundary of a Colony right now, a duty must be upheld all the time.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF HALKEGINIA, THE GREAT**** OCEAN)**

* * *

Out in the middle of this massive sea body is a single Airship as it was drifting along the mighty Great Ocean, making its way to a pinpointed harbor just a hundred miles ahead.

Everything was calm and silent as the only sound that can only be heard is the sound of the waves swaying below them and birds occasionally passing by them.

Suddenly one of the sailors on top of the deck looked up to the sky and saw a Comet up in the sky.

**AIRSHIP SAILOR:** "Hey fellas, look up above!"

He called the sailors around him and they watched in the spectacle as the Comet above was bright as a brightly lit lantern, and then they all noticed something different about it.

It was getting bigger and bigger.

It was so getting bigger that it was almost that it almost the 1/4th sized of one of the moons!

Seeing this Comet coming to crash down on them, the Airship Captain sounded the alarm.

**AIRSHIP CAPTAIN#1:** "MAST THE SAILS! MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! THAT COMET IS COMING DOWN ON US!"

As it was getting closer and closer, the Airship made it in time as the Comet crash-landed on the deepest part of the Great Ocean around them.

It created a massive tidal wave but no explosion of sorts, but the Airship got away in time as it began to rain thanks to the Comet landing below them.

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#2:** "What in great Brimir was that Comet!?"

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#3:** "Never seen a Comet land here in this part of Great Ocean, so this is a damn good first one."

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#4:** "Man, they would not believe when the others hear about this after we land at a Harbor. Too bad that Comet landed in one of the deepest trenches deep down below us. Would be nice if we could take a look at it?"

While the sailors were talking about the Comet just now, their Captain also joined in looking down below.

Then he saw something different like there was...lights?

Lights below the Great Ocean? This has just gotten even stranger than before.

**AIRSHIP CAPTAIN:** "Everyone, are you all seeing this? Please tell if I am crazy or not but...is seeing lights below those waters?"

True to what he is seeing right now, everyone else on the Airship can see the same thing. Lights are really shining out just below the Great Ocean below them!

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#1****:** "Nope Captain, you are not going crazy! There are lights coming down below!"

**AIRSHIP CAPTAIN:** "Great, how strange this night can even get right now?"

As if on cue that moment he asked that question, something massive stood up and burst out from the water below them and thus caused another small rain upon them.

Suddenly a sound that can be described as a horn screeching against metal can be heard throughout the entire Airship, and that's the moment everyone on the Airship can't believe on what they are all seeing in front of them right now!

Standing at 290 feet tall, purely humanoid at first sight until realized it has only six fingers, seems to be coated in dark blue metallic armor from head to toes below the Great Ocean.

The head has a single glowing cyclopean sky blue 'eye' that has the same colored lines wrapping around its head plus including the fact that it seems to upright 'Elven' ears pointing up.

The strangest thing about this sudden giant from the depths of the Great Ocean is the massive orb attached on its back, it has the same glowing blue lines all around it.

Now that they all got the clear picture on this metal giant, they all began to panic just by the sight of it except the Captain, who seems to be the calm yet scared deep inside his head.

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#2:** "GREAT BRIMIR! A METAL GOLEM FROM BELOW!"

**AIRSHIP SAILOR#1:** "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT DOES SOMETHING WORSE!"

**AIRSHIP CAPTAIN:** "All hands on deck! We make haste immediately!"

The Airship flies away at its maximum speed and away from the Metal Golem, and as they all began to stray away from the idle Metal Golem, the Captain took one last look at the Golem and realized something about it.

It is not chasing them nor firing at them with some magical projectile.

It was just standing there and looking around like everything around him is very new to him for the first time.

What they didn't know was that it was not here to wreak havoc everywhere it goes but seeks to plant a new colony for his kind.

This was a **Spheroid Seeder Titan**, whose primary duty is to land on specific random planets and deploy its Egg Core behind its back to begin a new branch of Spheroid Colony.

So after scanning the entire large body of water around him, it resulted that the most suitable area to wake the Egg Core up is down below where it can absorb various resources deep within the planet's inner layers.

Making a final decision on where to place it, he detaches the Egg Core off his back and planted it firmly on the sea floor below, and then he waited for the Egg Core to do some calibrations on its location.

A few moments later, the Egg core accepted its location and began to drill down below and began absorbing any valuable resources it could get its tendrils on deep within.

As for the Seeder Titan, it gently sat down on the sea floor as it began to stand guard close to the Egg Core as it also began scanning the entire planet for anything useful.

Then it detected something very unusual...

Despite the natural inhabitants on this very planet that they both landed on, the Egg Core detected 2 similar Spheroid signals and 1 converted Spheroid Organic.

2 similar Spheroids and 1 Converted Spheroid!

The Egg Core felt relieved as it just made the task of giving birth to a new King or Queen much easier since one of the 2 similar Spheroid seems to hold a Royal Gene-Code...wait for a second, the converted organic also has a Royal Gene-Code within it!

So there are now 2 beings who both hold a Royal Gene-Code, oh happy day indeed!

But the problem is, how they would contact all three of them due to them being on the other side of the planet?

Plus setting up the Colony could take months without any sorts of disasters or troubles, and it looks like it would take a long while to let the 3 knows that there is a Colony waiting for their King or Queen.

If all goes well, then the Egg Core and the Seeder Titan can rest assured to wait, lay low, being careful, and most importantly...survive.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAMILIAR OF ZERO, I REALLY DON'T.)**

**Here comes the second part of this story, and I must say that I am starting to feel like writing again after finishing up College right now.**

**For some insights, the Spheroids are actually part of my supposedly planned '_SUBZONE UNIVERSE' _for years now since 2012.**

**As for some of those sweet inspirations that made me write this story like some Fanfictions that I have read for years now, Thanks for your efforts and stories no matter how shitty some can be at some point.**

**Let's get started now, shall we?**

* * *

CHAPTER 2: **THE FIRST LEARNING**

* * *

After Sir Garde has silently left the room knowing that Louise and the Spheroid Symbiote Heir are both resting easily right now, he was now traversing the torch-lit hallways at a gentle pace.

While he was no elite at studying structural types, he could that this entire foundation seems to bear a similar resemblance to the Ancient Era of Earth back when Monarchy was everywhere...or so his records have stated into his head.

As he was going down a series of spiral staircases, he then heard two people talking which resulted in him hiding around a corner and eavesdrop on them for future references.

He took a look around the corner and saw two certain different young students. A male, and a female.

The female seems to be wearing a brown cape that touches all the way down to the ground and has a shoulder-length dark brown hair, and the male seems to have a neck-length blonde hair, white shirt with poofy chest collars and he seems to be holding a red flower in his right hand, he definitely is best described as the flamboyant type of person according to Earth's Encyclopedia Volume VII inside his head.

Not bearing to be a potential threat based on his scans, Sir Garde increased his hearing sensories for a clear take on what are they talking about.

**BROWN CAPED WOMAN:** "Believe me, I'm good at baking souffles~."

The Blonde boy sways his open arm to the left side with a dashing smile.

**BLONDE BOY: **"Oh that indeed sounds good to try. Of course, I would love to try one~."

This caused the Brown caped woman to be happy as she lets out a happy yelp.

**BROWN CAPED WOMAN:** "Uwah~! Really~?!"

Then the Blonde Boy gave her the most 'Handsome' smile ever that it could catch any young girl's hearts proximately at the close distances.

**BLONDE BOY:** "Yes of course...Katie~. I wouldn't dare lie to your pure beautiful eyes~."

**KATIE:** "Oh, Lord Guiche~!"

**GUICHE:** "I promise you that there is nothing hidden behind my deep feeling for you~."

Sir Garde has finally heard enough from those two but at least he gets to remember names, Katie and Guiche for again...future references.

So now after knowing that they would mean harm if he just passes through casually and began to question his presence, pretty sure no harm can come for now.

After getting out of the corner on where is hiding, Guiche immediately saws him.

**GUICHE:** "Hey, aren't you the Familiar that Louise has summoned?"

**SIR GARDE:** "Yes, I am."

When Sir Garde approaches the two love birds, the height difference was...staggering.

They couldn't believe that a failure of a mage like Louise could actually summon herself a high-quality Familiar and it had to look like a Knight out of all the types of Familiars you could really get.

Yet, you gonna give her some respect and credit to how she could pull this off in a one in a million chance of success.

**KATIE:** "The today's ritual? It's actually impressive that it caused among the first year students as well."

**GUICHE:** "I must say, for a failure of zero like Louise. I and the others were quite surprised that a failure like could actually be...well, amazing...for a failure."

**SIR GARDE:** "...I'll take that as a minor insult."

**GUICHE:** "Now, now, I am not trying to be hostile against a fine Familiar such as yourself. Knowing her success right now, she must be really happy about everything that has happened to her right now, isn't she?"

**SIR GARDE****: **"Definitely happy, she fell asleep with positivity within her mind."

**KATIE:** "That's kinda sweet. Knowing that she is not a failure after and sleeping with a smile on her face is a good thing! Oh, before you could go, do you mind letting us know your name, dear sir?"

He was about to walk away from the two until Katie asked for his name, and after knowing that they show signs of anything unusual, he decided to give some info about himself.

**SIR GARDE:** "I...had no name since I was born. I thought my purpose would be limited. That was until Louise gave me a name, and there I must serve her every will and actions no matter what. My name is Garde, Sir Garde."

After ending his introduction with a gentleman bow, both Guiche and Katie were starting to slowly appreciate the fine exhibition the Familiar of Louise the Zero has to offer in front of them.

**GUICHE:** "Honesty, to be quite frank with you, Sir Garde. If Louise would summon an absurd Familiar that ends being more of a peasant or a lowly pathetic creature, then I suppose her reputation of being a poor Zero Mage would reach higher until it touches the skies above and that would ruin her petite beauty. Now looking at you...I believe the Zero has potential despite being terrible at casting some basic magic spells~."

**KATIE:** "Well, I couldn't agree more than that, my dear Guiche~. As for you, Sir Garde, I wish you luck."

After knowing the fact that he had gained good trusts from both of them, Sir Garde would need to be sure that everyone is on the good friendly side of specific conversations and interactions.

One of the many lessons he had taken up when he was just a tiny Juvenile Spheroid was that you _'Always give the Inhabitants the friendly impressions in order to build up a healthy partnership'_, even when you found yourself on a brand new planet.

So he bids the two a farewell wave and moves on forward down the hallways with his footsteps echoing throughout the night.

**GUICHE:** "It has seemed that our Zero had summoned a rather unique fellow, isn't it?"

**KATIE:** "I don't know, Guiche. I can't wait to see more what Sir Garde has to offer to us all?"

The Time for that will come soon.

* * *

After mapping the entire section down into his Map Databases HUD, he then found himself in an open corridor that has an elegant water fountain in the middle of the area, portraits of unknown people hanged on the wall with luxurious sofas and coffee tables placed underneath them.

Once again, he found two unknown people sitting by the side of the water fountain seemingly talking to each other in a rather romantic way.

One male student and one female student.

The male student seems to be wearing a purple cape and has short brown hair with matching sideburns at the same level as his mouth.

The female student is probably the one that Sir Garde had probably recognized when he and the Heir were first both summoned here, she was donning a black cape and mesmerizing brown skin that comes together with her fiery beautiful waist-length light red hair.

Standing idly by the corner of the entrance he was about to walk out of, he once again increases his hearing sensors on what are they both talking about.

**PURPLE CAPED MALE:** "You wanna know something sweet? Being with all alone like this feels like a beautiful dream, Kirche the Fever~."

Now named Kirche into his Databases while also including the word **'FEVER'** into it before adding it into her own sub-folder for potential nicknames and titles, she then placed herself against the chest of the Purple Caped Male as a sign of hormones kicking in or showing interests.

**KIRCHE:** _**(She Sighs)**_ "It looks like tonight won't really end with just a...fever~."

**PURPLE CAPED MALE:** "Oh, Kirche~."

Sir Garde called it, both of them are just having a romantic night right now so they are showing no signs of hostility for now.

Seeing that nothing is wrong with them both, he then saw an exit outside just in front of the water fountain and gets out of the corner in order to proceed through it.

This also made the two lovebirds saw him walking past by, and this caught their attention like it was a big surprise for them.

**PURPLE CAPED MALE:** "Wait a second. That thing...he's the same Familiar that Louise the Zero had summoned, right?"

**KIRCHE:** "Yes apparently so, the same Knight Familiar that she had summoned."

* * *

After getting down the stairs, he then found himself in a huge open area and when he was feeling the grass below his feet once again, he then felt the freezing cold night wind brushing up against his Exo-suit's synthetic exterior skin clear as a refined diamond.

If his Colony back home could see how diverse this entire area is right now, then it would have been a really suitable Hive Outpost for basic communications and trading to ensure a friendly economic relationship.

But...after remembering the fact that their Home planet has just been invaded by a fully planned Cyberian fleet that took advantage of their weak defensive placements and making their way into their Main Hive Core where their Queen resides.

There might be a possibility that both of them could be alone all on their own right now.

There might also be a low possibility that a passing **Spheroid Scouting Carrier** could pick on their signals, but knowing the fact that the Omniverse is just that massively limitless then it could probably take around a million years to pass by them.

Without the required Spheroid technologies to build a **Galaxy Reacher Antenna** to hone in their signals to nearby Colonies, then they are both going to have to adapt their way around here.

Set up a healthy relationship with the inhabitants around here, study the number of technologies that use around here, take time to research their uses of 'Magical energy' and see if it can benefit him and the Heir, and probably assist in settling conflicts around the world...probably.

Sitting down in a rather casual Terran way, he then took a look upon the stars and began to admire the planet's two moons.

The nearest or the biggest has a mixture of Cyan and Lime Green color into it, while the other one behind seems to be smaller or farther away has a strange pinkish color all over it.

Despite the limit of analyzing satellite moons like them, Sir Garde could tell that there is a very high probability that both of these moons are highly suitable of Colonization, and maybe he should keep these notes on hold deep within his HUD.

When he then looked around the foundation of the entire place, he then spotted his Master's window and the walls seem stable enough to withstand climbing, and with the night not about to get young and the dawn will soon reach over, he then activated his **Grapple Claws** and began climbing over to the window.

* * *

**(LOUISE'S ROOM)**

* * *

Gently opening the window with outmost complete silence, he then found out that both of his superiors sleeping soundly like they both ran a marathon or having to survive a planetary invasion.

When he took the time to scan both of them, both were at their most stable health status so everything is ok right now.

When Sir Garde placed a single foot on the ground, the Symbiote Heir suddenly woke up within a split second.

**SIR GARDE:** "How was your sleep, my Heir? Please forgive my absence for I was simply taking the time to explore the entire area for further research and references."

The Symbiote Heir chirped with confusion and joy.

**SIR GARDE:** "My Heir, after knowing the possibility of us being alone on this one planet for a very long time. I have taken the responsibility of gathering every bit of pieces of information on everything around us that can help ensure our survival."

The Symbiote Heir then chirped in a rather authoritative tone for about 15 seconds, but low enough to not wake Louise up.

**SIR GARDE:** "My Heir, there is a chance that Madam Louise might not be ready for it. Let's not forget you were the one who has to keep an eye for her, not just me. My suggestion is we teach her piece by piece until she gets the hang of it. A forced transformation could end up damaging her internal organs more than ever. We do not want an unnecessary civilian casualty within our Databases, my Heir."

The Symbiote Heir was silent for a moment, and then it chirped at a slow pace with a rather sad tone.

This Sir Garde walk up to it and began to rub its backside gently.

**SIR GARDE:** "The time will come, my Heir. When she is ready, then there is still a chance."

This caused the Symbiote Heir to chirped happily before going back to sleep.

As for Sir Garde, he then sat at a nearby chair and activated his _'Patrol Sensors'_ to make sure none shall enter the room without permission, even if they were invisible or cloaked.

With that said, he lets time passes by normally.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT OCEAN, THE LANDED SITE)**

* * *

The Egg Core had successfully expanded into a **MICRO HIVE CORE** after absorbing the right amount of resources beneath the landmass beneath the Great Ocean, now it can spawn some Tier-1 Spheroids to do some mining and intel gathering.

Another unique fact about the Spheroids Hive Cores is that they can adapt to whatever environments that they landed on, for example:

1.) Landed on a land-based area = **Expect a mountain-sized Sphere Mobile Fortress**.

2.) Landed underneath the deepest part of a water-based environment = **Expect a massive Termite-like underground network underneath it**.

3.) Landed on a specific targeted massive asteroid = **Expect to not be that huge, but acts like a mobile space station**.

The lists and possibilities can go on and on about what type of environments they can take advantage of, only if the Egg Core finds it suitable to set up the main base.

This is where the Micro Hive Core's Juvenile Symbiotes comes in, due to the fact that they are underwater than their insect-like carapace gets to sprout out fins and aqua propellers to move around more quickly and efficiently.

As the Spheroid Titan that came with it, after having completed its run as an Egg Core Carrier then the Seeder now reverts back to its **Guardian Titan** state.

For now, it lays dormant as it sat by the edge of the massive Ocean trench beneath it despite how the top of his head is prodding the surface of the Ocean, therefore making it look like a small metallic island.

The Juvenile Symbiotes have begun traversing the deepest parts of the Ocean Trench to mine out some valuable resources or traversing through the Micro Hive Core's tunnel networks as they help it expand the tunnels furthermore.

When the time comes for Juvenile Symbiotes to build the **Great Exo-Fabricator** in order to create their own Exo-suits to help them walk on land or help build aerial contraptions in order to explore the skies above them.

Then the hunt for the two similar beings with the same Royal Gene-Codes can begin...sooner or later.

They have a feeling this planet might get involved.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAMILIAR OF ZERO, I REALLY DON'T.)**

**Since the last chapter was a bit short in my opinion due to my limited time on using the laptop that I use for writing my stories, then I am going to try to make this new chapter a bit longer just like Chapter one.**

**Also, I appreciated the 10 people who have followed and tagged favorite this story of mine, and that means a lot that it lets me know that some people enjoyed this Fanfiction of mine.**

**With those thoughts out of the way, let's all start reading, shall we?**

* * *

CHAPTER 3: **Before**** The First Duel **

* * *

As Sir Garde strictly guarded the two sleepy heads with complete trance, the first thing he does for the night was browsing through the Databases of everyone he had met tonight.

To start off, what does Louise the Zero even means?

He could have multiple theories and possible answers to her nickname, but right now it was deemed incomplete until further analysis.

Maybe the name '_Zero_' might mean that she might have no friends at all?

Maybe it might mean she has '_Zero_' talents at all despite the fact that she had initiated a successful summoning?

Or it might mean that she literally lacks in certain areas of her entire anatomical body?

Maybe he doesn't want to push his superior's buttons for tantrum too soon or there might be complications that might damage their partnership, and that might be for the best for now.

For now, he should keep an eye on the two as they both sleep together peacefully.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

It was a bright new day for the Tristainian Magic Academy, the sun is shining brightly like a newly born star and the blue skies are above are clear of any clouds.

It was a pretty great morning to wake up to if you an organic human being of course.

For example, Louise right now is stirring around wide awake before stretches her arms back to ease the tensions from sleeping in the same position all night.

Then she felt something metallic when she moves her legs around, and when she looked at the front of her bed, it was there she saw the same strange metallic bug from yesterday.

This gave out a single thought inside Louise's mind.

It wasn't a dream at all, and it's real! It is right there by the foot of her bed, also just waking up as it stretches all six of its legs! Then what about the second Familiar?

She looked around and saw Sir Garde carrying what seems to be a fresh new set of school uniform within both of his hands, and this once again sparks inside Louise's head.

Yesterday was not a dream! She did pass the Familiar Summonings Exam with flying rainbows! Does this mean that she is no longer a '_Zero_' after all of this?

Who knows? Perhaps maybe? Should she doubt it due to the fact that she can't still cast simple magic spells? Will this entire thing compensate for her lacking mammaries?

Okay, that last question probably is asking too much...but still, she actually passed this Exam!

Smiling with glee that comes with a victorious aura, she stretches her arms once more and turned to the Idle Spheroid Royal Knight.

**LOUISE:** "Good...morning, Sir Garde~. Good to know that all of this is real and both of you are still here beside me."

This made Sir Garde walked up to her bed and dropped her uniform onto the top of her flat chest before he finishes it all with a gentleman bow.

**SIR GARDE:** "Good morning, Madam Louise. Do you have a pleasant sleep all night?"

**LOUISE:** "Judging the fact that both of my Familiars are still here, then yes. It was a pleasant sleep."

**SIR GARDE:** "Any Nightmares?"

**LOUISE:** "Again, pleasant sleep last night, Sir Garde. It would be a nightmare if I didn't summon anything at all yesterday or worse, summoning a pathetic useless Familiar that rebelled against my will! Good thing it wasn't that at all."

**SIR GARDE:** "Then it is good to hear it, Madam Louise."

At the same time, the Symbiote Heir also chirped a jolly good morning tone to the two awakened associates.

**SIR GARDE:** "My Heir, did you sleep well?"

The Symbiote Heir chirped back with an, even more, happier tone for knowing the fact that his best friend/Guardian is still right there beside him, and also including the fact he can't wait to know more about Louise and the other inhabitants around this area.

**SIR GARDE:** "Then I am really glad to hear it, my Heir. Don't worry, you will get your chance to meet everyone around here, just be patient, ok?"

As her two Familiars were talking to each other, Louise then checked her new set of uniform and realized that her underwear is not included among the set, so she asked Sir Garde for it.

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde, I believe that my underwear isn't included in here."

**SIR GARDE:** "Where does your underwear is located at, may I ask?"

**LOUISE:** "Go for the bottom drawer over there, all of my underwears should be in there."

So Sir Garde went for the pointed bottom drawer that was located at the same closet where he got the new set of uniform at, and there he picked out a rather small pink frilled panty...that seems to be suited for Louise's small stature.

After picking out underwear for Louise, Sir Garde then gave the panty to her as she has taken her nightgown off in order to wait for her underwear.

**SIR GARDE:** "Will this underwear do, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "Yes. Thank you, Sir Garde."

While putting on her underwear, normally it would be a rather conspicuous sight for normal male organics or Terrans to gawk at the sight of a naked female, but sadly Spheroids were born genderless unless some evolved into designated Kings or Queens for clear gender reports.

So the whole sight of her being naked doesn't effect Sir Garde at all, not a single bit.

**LOUISE:** "Now, Sir Garde. Help me dress up."

**SIR GARDE:** "Excuse me, Madam?"

Then Louise threw her white uniform onto Sir Garde's armored helmet, blocking his vision.

**LOUISE:** "You heard what I said, dress me up."

**SIR GARDE:** "Shouldn't you be capable of dressing yourself up, Madam Louise?"

The moment Louise heard him say it, she felt a slightly small pinch of frustration as she watches him take off the white uniform off his face and folded it with ease.

**LOUISE:** "Are you defying my order, Sir Garde? You should know that Noble that has servants by their sides **never dress**** by themselves**. It is the duty of the servants to help heed every Noble's needs throughout the day and through the night, and you defy helping me dress up for the day?"

Sir Garde was feeling one clear thing and seeing one specific attitude about this whole ordeal.

It was DOUBT. He was feeling DOUBTFUL about what Louise had just stated, and the other specific attitude was general _**LAZINESS**_, it was clear as day to what he is seeing right now!

**SIR GARDE:** "Madam Louise, no offense but...it should be common sense for you that you dress up by yourself, right? It shouldn't be that extremely difficult to wear all of your clothes by yourself, right?

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde, dress me up or you and the Bug would not have any meals for today!"

**SIR GARDE:** "I don't require any sorts of meal or refreshments, Miss Louise. My Heir, however, has its own way of stuffing itself up."

**LOUISE:** "Well, that makes all the better of not fixing up any meal for you both! That really made my day, even more, better, Sir Garde! Now help me dress up or I'll...I'll...do something worse for the both of you!"

He was feeling doubtful about the damage that Louise can do to him and the Heir, also the unknown energy within her started to rise from **0.4%** to **5%** to **10%**.

Seeing it rise up slowly, Sir Garde can't help but follow her order and at least help her with her morning routines for future emergencies.

**SIR GARDE:** "Alright very well, Madam Louise. I'll help you dress up for today, but in the future, you should at least know how to dress up by yourself in case both of us aren't around or you all alone."

The unknown energy inside of her started to decrease all the way back to **0.1%**.

**LOUISE:** "...Very well, Sir Garde. I'll see to it that I will handle the uniform by myself, now please help me dress up!"

* * *

A few minutes later, the final touch was putting her cape by her shoulders, now finally clipping it in place by her neck.

**SIR GARDE:** "It is done, Madam Louise. Satisfied much?"

**LOUISE:** "You know, for a rather tall golem human-looking figure such as yourself. You do move fluently when helping me dress up."

**SIR GARDE:** "I'll take that as a compliment, Madam Louise. Now you should remember what I said earlier ago?"

**LOUISE:** "I know, I know, it is common sense for a person to dress up by themselves in the morning...can't believe I am being lectured by my own Familiar, unbelievable."

After some final adjustments to her uniform and cape included, the metallic bug behind suddenly jumped onto her back like some kind of strange looking backpack.

Of course, this made her squeal with fear as she literally didn't expect the Bug to do something like that at all!

**LOUISE:** "What are you doing behind my back, you freakish thing?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Apparently, he wants to try to be your friend for the day."

**LOUISE:** "Well, I DON"T LIKE IT AT ALL! PLEASE TELL IT TO GET OFF MY BACK RIGHT NOW!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Very well then. My Heir, it appears she is not ready for your embracement, for now. So it looks like you are going to be installed on my back as usual."

This made the Symbiote Heir chirped with a really clear sad tone, but he accepted it clearly and jumps off Louise's back and moved over to the back of Sir Garde and installed itself as its six legs clamped on both of his shoulders, his chest, and his waist.

**SIR GARDE:** "Comfortable? Good. So what shall we do for today, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "Since both of you can't eat like normal people. I guess you could accompany me to Breakfast then. Follow me now."

**SIR GARDE:** "By your command, Madam Louise."

* * *

**(TRISTANIAN ACADEMY OF MAGIC, LUNCH HALL)**

* * *

Now Sir Garde and the Symbiote Heir followed through Louise's walk, and soon enough they all found themselves in a rather huge hallway.

Completed with statues of important figures on both sides on the room, three extremely long dining tables with students from all years and sections now chatting and eating together on both sides respectively.

Among these three long groups was a certain redhead brown-skinned young woman known as Kirche was talking to a long blonde Victorian-styled ringlet hair woman that seems to wear the same black cloak as Kirche herself.

Before their friendly conversation could go on, Kirche then saw something from the corner of her eyes.

**KIRCHE:** "Oh look, Monmon! They're here~! The Zero herself and her one of a kind unique Familiar."

Almost half of the room stopped what they were doing and watches Louise and her Familiar walk between them all, and yet they couldn't help but admire her unique Familiar no matter how much they looked at it.

There they found an empty chair for Louise, and the meal consisted of baked bread, a glass that has presumably pineapple juice within it, a pancake-styled cake that was also covered in syrup that also comes with crumpets, and a normal soup.

**SIR GARDE:** "At least, your choice of breakfast is pretty delicious, to be honest. Though I wish they could have much healthier choices than this."

**LOUISE:** "Oh, quit your commenting, Sir Garde. It's my breakfast and we have the rights to eat it with our heart's content. Now would you kindly please pull the chair back for me?"

Without a single word, Sir Garde gently pulled the chair back for Louise to sit on, and then he took a look at one of the desserts on the table.

**SIR GARDE:** "Not to judge much on everyone's choice of meals, but are you sure this is breakfast or are you all celebrating some kind of anniversary?"

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde...do me a favor. While I and the others are busy eating, do you mind being kept quiet by my side until I am done?"

So without further comment, Sir Garde kept his mouth shut trapped as he watches everyone moves to a praying gesture and began to chant a daily morning prayer.

**EVERYONE IN THE LUNCH HALL:** "O' great founder Brimir and her Royal Highness, we are once again grateful for the humble meal that you have brought us this morning."

Deep within his head, Sir Garde couldn't help but comprehend how cakes are supposed to be their usual morning breakfast, how?!

He has a feeling that the Hierarchy in this world seems to be similar to Ancient Earth's history.

* * *

**(TRISTANIAN ACADEMY OF MAGIC, COURTYARD)**

* * *

After finishing up their questionable choice of breakfast, the trio now made their way into the Courtyard.

**LOUISE:** "Normally, Sir Garde. Familiars such as yourself and others waited outside during a meal. I specially allowed you to stay with me."

**SIR GARDE:** "That's thoughtful of you."

**LOUISE:** "I appreciate your compliments, Sir Garde. Thank you."

Then Sir Garde saw a group of other students sitting in their own sets of high-class tables and chairs, they were doing the same as the students inside the lunch hall does with their own familiars besides them, and also noting the number of servant maids delivering their food.

**SIR GARDE:** "If I may ask, Madam Louise. What are they doing outside?"

**LOUISE:** "Oh, them? All of them are second-year students, and they all have a day off today. We are all supposed to communicate and know all our freshly-summoned Familiars."

**SIR GARDE:** "Hm, I see."

Then they both heard a rather high-pitched growl behind them, and when they both turned to see a rather large red reptilian lizard that also comes with a burning tail by the tip, and of course Kirche being beside it.

**SIR GARDE:** "A reptilian? I believe that reptilian is your Familiar, isn't it?"

To be honest, Sir Garde is quite surprised that a certain common species existed on this planet. I mean back on his Colony's homeworld, there existed a race of Jurassic-type Xeno reptilians that can grow to a size of a small skyscraper, and they were proven very dangerous when agitated enough during the summer heat or they felt threatened.

But seeing Kirche's red reptilian is a bit on the bright side, though.

**KIRCHE:** "Reptilian? Dear sir, is this the first time you've seen a Salamander?"

**SIR GARDE:** "Truth be told, I have seen some of my fair shares of reptilian lizards from where I came from, but I have never seen that type of creature before. Are you sure it doesn't deem too dangerous?"

Kirche giggled with seductiveness, but this didn't make Sir Garde flinched a little bit as she began petting her red Salamander's head with passionate rubs.

**KIRCHE:** "Oh, it's all right. There's nothing to worry about my Salamander since Familiars under contract faithfully obey every order from their master, and they _never_ run away from your side. Always loyal by your side, isn't that right, Flame~?"

Flame, Kirche's red Salamander's name, lets out a high-pitched yap that signifies that he takes her compliments too well as she gave Louise a rather arrogant sexy smirk.

**LOUISE:** "Oh please! Don't give me that speech by heart, you fat cow."

**KIRCHE:** "Oh don't be such a loud little girl, Louise~. Even though Flame here was the result of my successful summoning yesterday means more fire to my burning heating heart~. Then you happened, Louise."

**LOUISE:** "...Please elaborate on what do you mean by '_happened_', Kirche the mammary queen. I should let you know that I performed the ritual properly as you all do, and Sir Garde here...this Familiar right beside me...is no accident, Kirche!"

**KIRCHE:** "We were expecting you summon the poorest excuse for a Familiar with your family's wealth or maybe ending up in another explosion as usual. Surprise! That didn't happen at all as a person like you, Louise the Zero, managed to at least summoned the finest unique high-quality Familiar in front of you, and it's a Knight nonetheless. With a little respect, I am proud of you, Louise...I really do. But that doesn't makeup to how terrible you are at casting the basic spells, though."

She then lets out a rather annoying posh insulting laugh _**(Like HO~! HO~! HO~!)**_ to Louise's ears as she and Flame the Salamander both began to walk away from the two, and this caused Louise to get crossed with hate while also accepting her compliment by heart...but mostly she still hates Kirche's high attitude.

**LOUISE:** "What...what is with that stupid wench?! Just because she got herself a damn Lava Salamander, it doesn't she still had to insult my reputation that much! Grrrrhh, I wish for Brimir to make Kirche eat her own words one day!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Madam Louise, I believe she did show little respect to your performance yesterday due to summoning me and the Heir. So, there's the bright side of her conversation."

**LOUISE:** "Bright side?! Well, please do me a favor to brighten my day up by not standing there besides being my bodyguard or something! Go bring me some tea, at least!"

**SIR GARDE:** "If a tea makes you calm down, then very well."

**LOUISE:** "Just...please bring me some tea."

* * *

After Louise has found herself a vacant seat to wait for her tea, Sir Garde was now walking through the student's outdoor lounging area and this made everyone looked at his tall existence.

It was like watching a rather slim but muscular metal golem with a strange backpack patrolling the entire area for any signs trouble, so in order to not give it a reason to show some sides of enforcement, some of the students went back to reading a book, drinking their tea or eating some cake, or petting their Familiars in order to grow their bond with them.

As Sir Garde was walking through, a floating monocular purple eye with tiny insect-like wings suddenly stopped in front of him with its cyclops eye wide open.

Seeing this floating eye thing kinda reminded him of the Juvenile Symbiotes piloting their own Gravita-Orbs for either mechanical maintenance, Databases Hub assistance, scouting through deep space, or some acts as weaponized floating security orbs.

So, not wanting to reason with a floating purple eye with unpredictable results, Sir Garde just turn his back away in order to look for another source of tea.

Until he didn't realize a certain shoulder-length black haired servant maid bumped into his sides, thus causing her to drop the cake on a plate that she was delivering.

**SIR GARDE:** "Maam, are you alright? Please forgive me for not seeing you there."

**SERVANT MAID:** "No please, it's all right! It's my fault for not seeing you turn around."

Then both Sir Garde and the black-haired maid saw the dropped cake on the ground, and they both tried to pick it up at the same time.

Sir Garde made it first due to how fast he was, and now the tiny cake compared to his hand was being delivered back to the Maid's serving plate.

**SIR GARDE:** "Please allow me to help you. It was my mistake for not reacting sooner that moment I saw you there, and it is a fine cake nonetheless."

After he gently puts the cake back into the plate with his left hand, the black-haired maid then saw the strange signs on the back of the tall strange knight's armored left hand, and it was there she had a thought on who this Familiar was.

**SERVANT MAID:** "Uhm, please forgive my sudden question but...could be the one that became Miss Valliere's Familiar?"

**SIR GARDE:** "So you heard about it. Then yes, you are correct, ma'am."

**SERVANT MAID:** "Please stop, it feels so strange for a Familiar like you to call me Ma'am, and yes, it's all over the rumor mill that a rather unique Knight-looking person like you has been summoned as a familiar. We thought it would be a rather unlucky peasant to be forced to serve with a Noble like her."

Just by looking at her set of dress that was described as a maid, Sir Garde could really see the resemblance of hierarchy in this area that seems too similar based on ancient Terran history files before it was all abolished and replaced by independence.

**SIR GARDE:** "Since you asked a question, then it is fair for me to ask back. What seems to be the difference between a Noble and a peasant/servant around here? It can't be by just looks and status, isn't it?"

**SERVANT MAID:** "Well, based on general knowledge. Those that can manage to use or manipulate magic are Nobles and those that can't at least managed to conjure magic are declared Peasants, at least that's what we know."

More info has been added into his Info Databases HUD, Sir Garde and the Heir Symbiote are liking this progress so far!

**SIR GARDE:** "Hmm, so that's how it works around here. Thanks for the answer, Ma'am."

**SERVANT MAID:** "You're welcome. Also please stop calling me ma'am, it's getting embarrassing..."

**SIR GARDE:** "So, are you by chance a magic-user type of person too?"

**SERVANT MAID:** "Oh no, quite the contrary, sir! I really don't have the capability to use magic. I am Siesta, and it is my greatest honor to serve in this Academy even though I am just a mere peasant!"

Hearing her said her name, **Siesta**, has automatically been added into Databases HUD for known inhabitants, Sir Garde is liking this progress so far as meeting up with new people would mean a lot to him and the Symbiote Heir.

**SIR GARDE:** "Back from where I came from, I never had a name until Madam Louise gave me a new name. My name is Sir Garde, and it is nice to meet you, Siesta."

Siesta was a bit surprised that a tall metal golem in front of her would suddenly speak in a rather gentlemanly tone before ending it with a bow for formal greetings, she felt so relieved that a Knight-like Familiar like him would show some sorts of respect even for a lowly peasant like her.

**SIESTA:** "You had no name from where you came from before you got summoned here, and Louise was kind enough to give an official name? That is so nice of her, Sir Garde. It is a pleasure to meet a Familiar with kind manners such as yourself, Sir."

Now it was Siesta's to do a bow in front of Sir Garde, and he didn't mind it as he knew a good relationship with the inhabitants could prove beneficial for the time being.

Until their moment has been interrupted by a certain flamboyant blonde haired noble from the background, thus ending the two's conversations.

**GUICHE:** "Hey! Is my cake served already or what?"

This Siesta put her mind back on the job in an instant, she still has duties to fulfill as an Academy Maid.

**SIESTA:** "Oh, yes! Coming right up, Lord Guiche!"

After knowing that he had accidentally prolonged a civilian's line of work by an unprecedented introduction, plus the fact that Louise has great patience for her tea, then it wouldn't hurt to at least help Siesta's job with a little bit of assistance from him, right?

So hearing a go signal from the Heir Symbiote behind his back, he stopped Siesta by her tracks and gently took the plate off her hands.

**SIR GARDE:** "Please allow me to do it, Miss Siesta. After all, I did bump into you by accident, and thus consuming time even more."

**SIESTA:** "But, Sir Garde..."

**SIR GARDE:** "Please, do not worry. Allow me to help you serve faster."

As Sir Garde was now making his way through Guiche's table, he then took a look the dropped cake on the plate and saw bits of small dirt and loosed grass sticking on it.

Remembering the conversation he had with him last night plus how much they like cakes, Sir Garde quickly plucked off the dirt and grasses off the cake until it looked clean despite how messed up the cake looked like in the end, but he tried going slow in the process.

Maybe he would accept it, maybe?

Also, he then realized that Guiche is also talking with a new young woman, and this one also had blonde hair that was all styled in ancient Terran victorian-style ringlets that came with a red ribbon that ties all her hair together on the back of her head, and she seems to be carrying a tiny frog that could possibly be her Familiar.

Nonetheless, he should eventually find a tea for Louise after he is done with this.

* * *

She doesn't know how long she is going to take with Guiche praising his Mole Familiar for the last few hours, could he at least talk about her beauty for once?!

**GUICHE:** "So you see...I talked all night with my dear Verdande here. Our goals, our dreams, our determinations, and our charms~."

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN:** "I see...you talked with him...all night..."

Hearing him say it loud and clear really killed the mood as the comfort she could find right now is petting her tiny frog's small head, at least he is liking the attention.

**GUICHE:** "Yes, I did~. The intelligent eyes he has on him...the sensual texture his body is composed of. Truly, it was destined for a fine creature like to become my familiar!"

Great Brimir, she is not taking this too well right now!

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN:** "...Hm, in any case, keep it just between you and your Familiar when you are with me, please."

Before the torturous conversation could go any further, Sir Garde had finally made to their table and placed the rather slightly messy cake onto their table.

**SIR GARDE:** "Your cake, Mister Guiche."

**GUICHE:** "Thank you, also bring us some more tea as well then."

Apparently, Guiche was too tranced about his Familiar and the girl in front of him that he didn't even notice the tall golem besides them nor the slightly messy cake onto their table, and Sir Garde was surprised how nonchalant Guiche is right now as back away for a little bit as he let the two talk for a bit.

**GUICHE:** "May I tell you something? The Familiar on top of your hand...is so cute, just like you~."

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN:** "...Lord Guiche, always a flatterer."

**GUICHE:** "Mark my words, my dear. I won't ever lie to your beautiful eyes~."

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN:** "Really, not lying to me? Let's put that to a test, shall we? It's because I have been hearing some rumors that you're dating a first-year recently, is this true?"

The sudden change from her being deadpanned bored to a serious interrogator really made Guiche jumped from his seat a little bit, and Sir Garde wants to know where will this conversation take place from a fair distance though.

When he silently scanned Guiche's heart rate, it began to raise its heat signature and he could see some sweat from his brows and his eyes looking at everywhere besides the woman, signifying that he was lying.

**GUICHE:** "What?! Such nonsense! There is nothing hidden behind my feelings...for you, wasn't it?"

Then this is where Sir Garde and the Heir Symbiote brought up a possible theory.

The girl named Katie was with Guiche last night and her cape signifies that she's a first-year student, and Guiche told them he loves her with all his heart, and this blonde ringlet woman was seeing Guiche as her lover but she is feeling suspicious of a possible affair after hearing words that he is dating a first-year student...

The answer was simple.

**SIR GARDE:** "So, that explains it."

Hearing him spoke suddenly broke the tension between the two.

**GUICHE:** "Wha! Sir Garde?!"

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN:** "Wait, aren't you Louise the Zero's Familiar?"

**SIR GARDE:** "Yes, I am. My name is Sir Garde, my lady."

**BLONDE RINGLET WOMAN: **"Oh, well...my name is Montmorency De Montmorency, Sir Garde."

Another new name has been added into his Databases.

**SIR GARDE:** "Nice to meet you, Miss Montmorency. Now, where was I?"

**GUICHE:** "Where are you going with this?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "The color of the cape is in accordance for different grades. Black capes mean second-year. So the girl you were talking to last night has a brown cape and she's a first-year. Seems rather orderly, in my opinion."

Now the tension was back, bigger than before after hearing Sir Garde's testimony and explanation.

**MONTMORENCY:** "Guiche...what is he talking about?"

Her voice became twice more serious than before. This made Guiche panic as he tries to sweep the truth under the rug as quickly as possible before Montmorency even finds out!

**GUICHE:** "Sir Garde, do you mind going back to your master at once, please?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "I could go back, but not without a tea for Madam Louise, Mister Guiche."

**GUICHE:** "Please! If you have at least a Knight's honor, please go back to your master, Louise the Zero, at once now!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Fine, I won't interfere much further. Thanks for the talk last night."

Sir Garde then leaves the two alone for some serious talk, as he still needs to find some tea for Louise right now before more time has been wasted.

**MONTMORENCY:** "Guiche. What was that all about? What does he mean that you talked with each other last night, huh?"

**GUICHE:** "Oh...uhm...oh, yes...you know...I told you already, right? I was up all night talking with my dear Verdande, that's all!"

He was trying his best to come up with a convincing lie, but no results have been successful inside his head, and to make matters, even more, worse though...Katie is in the premise, and she seems to be looking for him!

This made his heart scream terror as he saw Katie looking for him, so he panicked as he grabs Montmorency's hand with sweat pouring down his forehead.

**GUICHE:** "Come on, Montmorency, it's far too rowdy around here! We should go talk with our deepest hears content under that tree over there."

Without any time to lose, Guiche pulled her out of the chair in a complete hurry.

**GUICHE:** "Hurry now...come now, come now..."

**MONTMORENCY:** "What is with you all of a sudden, Guiche?!"

* * *

Katie had worked all night to bake the souffles that she had promised to Guiche last night, and they were perfect to look at before getting eaten.

Now here she was, looking around to know where the hell is he?!

**KATIE:** "Lord Guiche, where are you?"

Until she saw Sir Garde walking around and still looking around for a possible spare tea for Louise, so this might mean he knows where Guiche is right now.

After she walked up to him, she tapped the back of the tall metal golem knight multiple times to get his attention.

**KATIE:** "Oh, excuse me, Sir Garde. Have you seen Guiche around?"

**SIR GARDE:** "Oh, it's you again from last night. If you are looking for Guiche, then he's just right over there. You can't really miss him at this distance."

Katie took a look around Sir Garde and there she was overjoyed to see Guiche at the distance, and with a smile on her face, she shouted-

**KATIE:** "LORD GUICHE~!"

As for Guiche and Montmorency who were still running away from the crowd, his heart sank in complete fear and panic.

**GUICHE:** "Katie?!"

Letting go of Montmorency's hand, he then quickly adjusted himself by fixing his entire posture completely natural as if nothing had ever happened, but Montmorency wasn't believing this whole ordeal by the way.

**GUICHE:** "Katie?! How nice to see you this early in the-"

**KATIE:** "Oh, I have been looking everywhere for you, Lord Guiche!"

Montmorency's suspicion was getting clearer and clearer as the sun itself as she was eyeing the two with eyes of an angry housewife, a soon-to-be-housewife.

**KATIE:** "I thought I'd help but bring the handmade souffles that I talked about it last night for the tea party today~!"

Guiche was now two times more nervous when she mentioned about them talking about last night.

**GUICHE:** "Uh...Oh...That is very..."

**MONTMORENCY:** "What does she mean by 'Last Night', Guiche?

It was done. It's all over. She finally cracked the code of affairs. Guiche is now in deep, deep, deep trouble!

**GUICHE:** "Well, what she meant was...uh..."

**SIR GARDE:** "Why not just tell the truth, Mister Guiche?"

From the distance of the three, Sir Garde was now analyzing the whole conversation and saw that Guiche's heart has reached maximum temperature and it is beating rapidly that can rival an automatic firearm.

Usually, he would let this watch as this was his first time seeing Terran interaction about romance and relationship, and from what he can see is that Guiche kinda started the whole affair by himself.

**MONTMORENCY:** "Guiche, what is the meaning of this?!"

Her tone was getting more aggressive and impatient as she can't believe that a man like him was two-timing her, she had hoped for their relationship but that was all thrown away.

**GUICHE:** "What truth do you mean, Garde?! At the end of all of this ordeal, you're going to find needless misunderstandings with these two ladies!"

As this was going on, all of the students around them had stopped what they were doing as they were all attracted to the arguing trio and a certain tall metal golem knight, some of them a small group of servant maids like Siesta.

A certain fat short blonde hair boy with a black cape and an owl Familiar that sat on his shoulder was the first to comment.

**FAT BLONDE BOY:** "Excuse me, what's going on here?"

**RANDOM STUDENT:** "It seems like Guiche is starting a fight against Louise the Zero's Familiar. I have a feeling that is not a great idea."

Now all of the students were interested in the argument that involves Louise's Golem Knight Familiar, it became a sideshow.

**SIR GARDE:** "To resolve this matter, is there even a misunderstanding in all of this, Guiche? Face the facts, Mister Guiche. You started this in the first place by two-timing them both."

Poor Katie, the souffles that she baked so hard last night in order to prove her love for Guiche has been crushed like a cake, she felt her fragile heart shattered into a thousand pieces into thousand pieces until bits of it pierced through her nerves.

**KATIE:** "TWO-TIMING?! How could you, Guiche?! How could you do this to me, Guiche?!"

**MONTMORENCY:** "I knew it! I knew there was something really suspicious going with you and this first-year, Guiche! You two-timing leech!"

Katie was crying from a broken heart and Montmorency was filled with unprecedented rage and fury that she might start a baby earthquake, not really.

**GUICHE:** "Please! Montmorency, the Perfume! Please do not contort your elegant face, one that is as beautiful as a newly born rose, from your unchained anger! This is all just a misunder-"

**KATIE:** "How horrible of you, Guiche! You said it yourself that I was the only one for you!"

**GUICHE:** "In...In any case...both of you...just calm down..."

**MONTMORENCY/KATIE:** "YOU LIAR!"

Guiche felt the most painful torturous forever scarred thing that he had ever felt for breaking a woman's heart, two of his girlfriends had joined together from a brief moment in order to deliver the most **painful double slap** ever given to both of his cheeks.

He fell to the ground. Humiliated as a result. Laughter around roared through his ears. He had never felt so embarrassed. Even his own colleagues were also joining the laughter fest.

All except for Sir Garde. That damned Golem Knight standing idly at the same exact spot as he doesn't know how to make of this entire situation that he had gotten himself into.

In Sir Garde's analytical scan on Guiche's health system, his heart had stopped panicking but it was soon replaced with anger and eyes of a military general.

**GUICHE:** "Sir Garde...as much as I admire our conversation last night...It seems you do not know how to show respect to Nobility like us."

**SIR GARDE:** "Mister Guiche, even though they knew the truth and you faced the end consequences, you have my condolences and sympathy of having to face such troubling situation regarding relationships."

**GUICHE:** "Unfortunately, your sympathies will answer to what happened today! You may be the Zero's Familiar, but I will not accept any apologies from a damned Metal Golem such as yourself!"

Everyone gasped at Guiche's sudden hatred at Sir Garde, they didn't think he would have the amount of hate just to get angry at a Familiar, it's just not like him on a daily basis.

**SIR GARDE:** "...Is that supposed to be a major insult against me, Mister Guiche?"

**GUICHE:** "I'll have you now that even a unique Familiar such as yourself is a sight behold, that doesn't mean you get to be the main attraction for all of them. You are just a servant for a Noble like Louise the no good Zero."

**SIR GARDE:** "I see no problem with that despite that she was at the happiest point when she slept last night saying that through her daydreams that the Familiar Summoning Exam yesterday was a _'blessing from Brimir himself'_. I may need to know more about why she is the 'Zero' everyone keeps calling her about, but I don't allow one simple thing...disrespecting or threatening my superiors, Guiche."

He said all in the most monotone, raspy yet threatening mechanical voice he could ever feel through his entire synthetic systems, and this made everyone around Sir Garde back off with extreme caution as they felt like they have awakened a sleeping giant.

**GUICHE:** "Spoken like a true servant, Sir Garde. You just don't see it, you are a Familiar. A servant. A slave."

**SIR GARDE:** "Correction. Not a mere slave or a common servant, but a Royal Knight."

That moment he said that he then summoned his **QK-SLICER** Longsword as it first commanded his weapons modules within his Exo-skins veins as it first transformed the handle of the longsword before sprouting the signature double-edged heated plasma induced blades, and then he stabbed it into the ground that made him look like an actual knight.

**SIR GARDE:** "A Royal Knight who means his every actions and word until death or the end of time. What is your excuse? Mister Guiche?"

Guiche couldn't help but feel uneasy as he watched the single glowing blue monocular eye focused on him with serious intent and valor of an actual knight that everyone around seems to be familiar with.

**GUICHE:** "Then how about we settle this whole matter? If you have valor of a real Knight, then how about a duel?"

It was at this point that everyone around them, even Louise who was interested earlier and overheard her Familiar's speech, gasped at the sudden change of the entire event!

A Noble challenging a Familiar that was also a Golem Knight, it is true to say that this was overkill from the beginning!

**GUICHE:** "Yes, that is right everyone! I, Lorde Guiche, hereby challenged you to a duel, Sir Garde! At the end of the day, you are nothing but a Familiar to boot around. You mocked me, and on top of all of that, you made two beautiful ladies cry."

**SIR GARDE:** "Let me remind you that you started the affair in the first place. If you weren't too stupid to see the whole picture, then you deserved that double slap, Mister Guiche."

This made everyone around Sir Garde to laugh at the painful truth that Guiche has gotten himself into.

**GUICHE:** "That is enough, Sir Garde! You and I will be facing off at Vestori Square!"

With that said, Guiche then left the area for the time being, and with one last look at Sir Garde's single blue eye, nobody noticed Guiche walking a bit faster than before.

As everyone was now talking about how would the duel go, Sir Garde then a very familiar pink-haired young woman squeezing through the crowd with an angry look on her face before she then grabbed his armored hand.

**LOUISE:** "You imbecile! What in Brimir's name are you doing, Sir Garde?!"

She then tried to pull him with her but to no avail, and this Sir Garde un-transformed his plasma longsword back into him and they began walking together.

**SIR GARDE:** "What do you mean, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "What do you mean by **'WHAT'**?! Why are you promising to accept a duel without official permission?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "What do you suggest?"

**LOUISE:** "To make it all like it never happened in the first place, we are going to apologize to Guiche right now. Right now, there might be a low chance that he could still forgive you."

Options were now flowing through Sir Garde and the Heir Symbiote's minds as they are trying to resolve this issue with the ones that have less possible casualties and the more beneficial ones.

If he apologizes right now, then he and the Heir had a feeling that they might take seriously, and he had the feeling that Louise's reputation might get damaged and the partnership between might face some complications.

If he accidentally kills him, then he had the feeling that Louise would hate him and the other students would see him as a murderous monster, and this might result in both of them getting possibly exiled out of the Academy.

**It was there he and the Heir had found a way!**

If he accepts the duel and ends up incapacitating or making Guiche surrender without harm, then everyone would see him as an actual Royal Knight and some might go easy on Louise's reputation even though there would be extremely small chances of complications for the partnership between.

**SIR GARDE:** "If that's the case, then please give the permission the accept the duel, Madam Louise."

**LOUISE:** "You can't even understand what's going on right now? Even though you looked like a Knight and act as a Knight, Noble's magic should never be underestimated no matter how low-level they are! You'll only be lucky if you managed to get away with minor damages to your body and armor!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Well...now look who's underestimating who, Madam Louise."

**LOUISE:** "Wait, did you just..."

Sir Garde then turned to a certain fat blonde student with an owl on his shoulder.

**SIR GARDE:** "Excuse me, kind sir. Mind telling me where is Vestori Square?"

**FAT BLONDE BOY:** "Oh, easy. It's just right over that way!"

**LOUISE:** "MALICORNE! WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Thanks for the directions, Mister Malicorne."

He then began walking over the pointed direction that the fat blonde boy named Malicorne had pointed at, also another name has been added into his Database HUD.

**LOUISE:** "HEY, WAIT! I DIDN"T SAY YOU COULD GO!"

Soon after, Louise followed through with worry within her.

**MALICORNE:** "Oh, something tells me this would be a grand sight to behold."

**LOUISE:** "GET BACK HERE! I STILL DIDN'T GAVE YOU PERMISSION FOR THE DUEL! COME BACK HERE OR ELSE!"

She had to make sure that nothing bad happens to her two Familiars, it is her duty as the master after all.

* * *

**(MEANWHILE, UNDERNEATH THE GREAT OCEAN)**

* * *

Good news! The **MICRO HIVE CORE** has now evolved to **MINOR HIVE CORE** and this has access to granting exo-suits for the symbiotes to ride on land and the necessary preset blueprints for aerial and aquatic reconnaissance.

Bad news? The Juvenile Symbiotes who were in charged of tunneling down through the planet have encountered some...very unusual creatures.

The creatures were best described as a mix of insect-like and lycanthrope beings that eject excess magmas, basically massive werewolf-like creatures with insect body parts that have the affinity to control magma deep within the planet's core.

The Driller Symbiotes weren't equipped with combat modules and they easily crushed to pieces, and so it was up to their bigger cousins, the **RHYNOX** **SYMBIOTES**, to fend off the magma creatures as the give the message back to the Hive Core due to their extremely thick armored hide and massive drills that can also as be a close-range weapon.

Now that they have accesses to building Exo-suits for Symbiotes that wants to take arms, Exo-Platforms for the Rhynox Symbiotes when it comes to heavy support, Exo-Gliders for Symbiotes who wants to take it up to the skies, and finally Exo-Aquajets for symbiotes who wants to do some underwater exploration.

Their Guardian Spheroid Titan also seemed to report about certain fishing boats at a far away distance, but they can't close as they all immediately turned back without even coming close.

Since they want to focus on hiding their presence for a while, the development for a **Cloaking Field Dome** is now underway within the research Hubs of the Hive Core.

They don't want to reveal themselves yet.

As always, the mission right now...fight the two beings who carry the Royal Gene-Codes.

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**(DISCLAIMER:**** I DO NOT OWN FAMILIAR OF ZERO, I REALLY DON'T.)**

**If these story ends up being slow at some time when you are reading this, then its the fact that I have some important things that I have to handle in the real world.**

**Writing stories can also be considered my second hobby since I am a sucker for novel writings and probably making a script for any types of media.**

**So right now, I have to take advantage of my free time to write these stories as much as possible and most importantly, handling my time schedules as much as possible so it won't get messy.**

**With that out of the way, let's all start reading and leaving some reviews now, shall we?**

* * *

CHAPTER 4: **DURING THE DUEL**

* * *

After the whole argument between the two ladies and their two-timing flamboyant idiot, plus the interference of a tall golem knight.

The main office of the Academy's Headmaster, the elderly old mage Principal Osmond, has been visited upon by the Academy's well-known professor Colbert Jean.

He said it himself that he has discovered something very important beneath the Academy's grand library last night when he saw a set of mysterious runes that have been implanted on Louise's golem knight Familiar.

So there they all were, the Principal and his Secretary, Miss Longueville, are now listening to the professor's reports.

**PROF. COLBERT:** "I was up all night reading every source of summoning recordings regarding the likes of Miss Louise's Familiar, and it has to come to my surprise that this is the first time that a Golem-like creature with the appearance of an unknown knight has been summoned yesterday, but that is not the problem at hand."

**PRINC. OSMOND:** "It's not? While we all agree that Miss Louise has summoned a rather unique Familiar on her ow, what is the other problem around this entire situation, Professor Colbert?"

Ears wide open and ready to listen to him, Professor Colbert than open up the book that he was holding on.

**PROF. COLBERT:** "It's just that...strange enough already, I can't accurately recognize the rune on the Familiar's left hand that appeared on him the moment he was summoned. So as I said, I looked it up at the grand library."

He stopped at one page and he then showed to both the Principal and the Secretary, it was there the same exact rune that appeared on Sir Garde's left armored hand.

**PROF. COLBERT:** "It's right here, at this exact page, that it bears a striking similarity."

Now Osmond was convinced that this is a serious matter, and he wants to keep this news under a low profile for now, which he then does by turning to his secretary.

**PRINC. OSMOND:** "Miss Longueville, I apologized but..."

**SEC. LONGUEVILLE:** "I understand, Sir Osmond. I'll be outside when you need me."

Before she left the room, Longueville took one last look at the page Colbert have shown with precise eyes and took a decent one look before leaving the room completely.

* * *

**(TRISTAIN ACADEMY OF MAGIC, VESTORI SQUARE)**

* * *

The entire square was a decently big area for a duel to begin.

Students from all years were all in an encircled formation so that there is enough space and room for the two combatants to move around, and speaking of the two combatants.

Guiche was readying up his Rose-shaped magic wand, while Sir Garde was standing in one position the entire, scanning Guiche for any sorts of weaknesses and apparently, he has a lot of them despite having strong magical energy within him.

Among the many sides of the watching audiences, Kirche together with a short blue-haired small woman that was around the same height as Louise herself was also taking part in watching the duel commence soon.

**KIRCHE:** "To be quite frank, he really amuses me. I don't know if I can pray for safety to Guiche or bless Louise's Familiar with strength, but I am going to choose the latter."

Her short blue-haired didn't say anything at all or she just doesn't care as she read a book, lazily flipping the pages. But unknowingly to her busty red-haired friend, she has also taken interest on what the Golem-Knight can do.

Back at the duel, Guiche was now filled with determination that he could at least deal some damage to the Golem-Knight for the duration of the fight, and Sir Garde was choosing many ways to incapacitate Guiche in a rather non-lethal way.

**GUICHE:** "So you did accept my duel, after all, Sir Garde. I thought you would have chosen to decline my proposal in order to not embarrass your master even further."

**SIR GARDE:** To ensure my superior's positive health and happiness, then I shall-"

**LOUISE:** "WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND!"

Out of nowhere, Louise had finally caught up to her Familiar just seconds from starting the duel between the two and she did appear slightly exhausted.

**SIR GARDE:** "Madam Louise, please for-"

**LOUISE:** "Shut it, Sir Garde! Just shut it and let me handle this, please!"

**SIR GARDE:** "By your will, Madam."

Gathering up some air after a long run, Louise then walked up to Guiche with steel glazes on her eyes.

**LOUISE:** "Guiche, that's enough! You should know that Duels are forbidden!"

**GUICHE:** "Louise, please~. You should know that only Duels between two official Nobles are forbidden. Besides, I don't mind fighting a Familiar with the valor and honor of a Knight, then it should be an honorable duel instead."

**LOUISE:** "That's because a duel like this right now hasn't happened for the first time! Can you at least reconsider this whole thing and just forget about it?!"

Guiche looked at the Louise's sudden soften eyes, and there he saw the glimpse of worry around her expressional eyes.

**GUICHE:** Louise...Louise...can't it be that you are showing signs of attractiveness to your Familiar, hmm?"

The statement Guiche had just said made Louise gawked with shock and surprised confusion.

**LOUISE:** "Who's says I am attracted to my own Familiar?! Who is?! Don't be absurd about it and knock it off, Guiche!"

**GUICHE:** "Touched a nerve there, didn't I~?"

**LOUISE:** "Listen! All I am saying is that nobody would just sit and watch as their own Familiars gets beaten up like a butchered sheep or a battered heap of trash!"

Sir Garde was admiring how Louise is doing her best to look out for his safety when it's the other way around, Spheroid Knights were born and programmed for the harshed extremely intense fights of all sorts, and this felt really weird as seeing a Terran like her worrying about his safety.

**GUICHE:** "As much you want to try to stop this Duel, Louise. Then it is futile as the Duel has officially started!"

With one quick swipe in the air, a petal of his Rose wand suddenly fell and landed on the ground, and there it was something Sir Garde didn't expect at all as this was his first time knowing Magic at its true form!

The petal then automatically crumpled into a ball before it exploded in a beam of light before opening a white hole from an unknown dimension, and there came out a feminine humanoid armored Knight figure wielding an iron spear within her right hand.

**GUICHE:** "I am Guiche the Brass. Therefore, a Valkyrie, my common brass Golem, shall be your opponent."

Everyone around them was getting hyped now that the fight has started, Sir Garde looked over to Louise to see that she was worried about his safety, but it's time to wrap things up.

**SIR GARDE:** "Madam Louise, permission to engage?"

**LOUISE:** "What? What do you mean?"

**SIR GARDE:** "Permission to engage, Madam Louise?"

Since it has already started and there is no turning back from all of this, Louise had made a quick decision about it.

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde...you may fight in this duel with full permission, but please don't hurt Guiche too much!."

**SIR GARDE:** "Understood, Madam Louise. Your Highness, can you go over to Louise for now?"

The backpack on his back suddenly retracted its six anthropoid insect-like legs of his shoulders, chest, and waist as it fell to the ground and ran over to Louise, while also scaring the other students as it passes by.

Then the metallic bug urges Louise to pick him by her arms like a pet by waving its two mechanical anthropoid legs up to her, which she soon replied by picking the Symbiote Heir as intended, but she didn't look sure about it though.

**LOUISE:** "Please don't do anything rash, Sir Garde!" ***Looks at the metallic bug*** "As for you, don't try anything that seems dangerous to me and everyone here without telling me so, ok?!"

The Symbiote Heir looked at her upwards with its beady glowing blue eyes, which means that it got her message loud and clear. Back at the Duel, Sir Garde equipped out his Plasma Longsword and stabbed it onto the ground with one hand, leaving the other hand free of anything for a while.

**SIR GARDE:** "Madam Louise has granted me the permission to engage you, Guiche. I shall give you the first move."

Everyone was surprised by this decision as they never thought a Familiar like would give a Noble a chance to strike first, half of them have expected Sir Garde to at least make the first move and end this fight quickly but it seems that does not seem to be the case likely.

**GUICHE:** "You gave me the first move? How honorable of you! Very well then. FORWARD MY VALKYRIE, STRIKE HIM AT ONCE!"

Hearing it's master's orders, the Brass Valkyrie then charge at the Golem-Knight with great flight speed by cocking its left fist all the way back for a very strong punch, and as it got closer and closer, and closer to Sir Garde.

It made contact, and the end result was...not exactly what they would all be expecting. For example, they didn't know how fast Sir Garde's reflexes are when the Brass Fist came at him at such speed, and then there's the fact how Guiche's Brass Valkyrie was stop-dead in midair when it was an inch away from cracking Sir Garde's helmet.

All in all, Sir Garde had **grabbed** hold onto the Brass Valkyrie's fist before it even made it to his face!

Before anyone could say anything else, Sir Garde then lifted the Brass Valkyrie up into the air and yanked it down to the ground with such force that it cracked its entire armor before he then placed a foot on top of the Brass Valkyrie's chest to stop it from moving further, while at the same it accidentally dropped its spear.

**SIR GARDE:** "Brass. The average density of 8.4 to 8.73 grams per cubic. Composes an alloy of copper, zinc, and small amounts of tin. Henceforth in summarization..."

Within a blink of an eye, Sir Garde then twisted incapacitated Brass Valkyrie's entire arm so hard and fast that it ripped right off its socket like wet paper or a fragile wall before dropping the mutilated Brass arm to the ground, and then he picked up its head and lifted it up to his current line of height before facing its entire body to Guiche, who was the most shocked among the rest of the student body.

**SIR GARDE:** "Your Brass Valkyrie lacks the durability."

In one quick motion, Sir Garde began closing its hand that holds the Brass Valkyrie's head like an industrial hydraulic press, and in just a few seconds, the head was gone as it was crumpled into a ball of mutilated metal. His grip onto the poor Brass Valkyrie was so quick and deadly that he may have decapitated the Brass Golem as what's left of its body suddenly dropped to the ground dead.

Everyone around either was awed by Sir Garde's tranquil strength or scared for the fact that Guiche may have chosen his own funeral when fighting such Familiar such as Sir Golem. Now everyone was interested in what happens next?!

**KIRCHE:** "Such strength, I am amazed~."

**LOUISE:** _'Great Brimir, what did I just summoned?!'_

Guiche, however, was secretly scared from deep within. He did not expect for the Golem-Knight to be this ready for combat, he did not expect this at all! Now knowing that Sir Garde will not hesitate to kill like the likes of his poor Brass Valkyrie, which means that he had to think about his next move carefully.

**SIR GARDE:** "Also, you don't mind if I take this spear now, don't you?"

The Golem-Knight then picked up the fallen Brass Valkyrie's spear and began to analyze it. It was compatible with his current lack of arsenal, which he then proceeded by activating his **REFORGEMENT MODULES** by having tendrils coming out of his entire left arm as they all began to wrap the fallen spear into a complete casing.

After just a few seconds, the Reforgement tendrils all then retreated back into his left arm and as for the Brass Valkyrie's spear, it had received a brand new upgraded custom look into it!

The now-former all gray-silver colored spear with a green ring at the end of the shaft has just been transformed into a much longer spear to help fit Sir Garde's tall height. It was now colored with a mix of dark blue and black for the entire shaft, and as for its pointed head, it also now has a much sharper design than before as it was almost shaped into an arrow that was complete with jagged edges on both sides of the blade.

In other words, Sir Garde has just gotten himself a **PRAETOR SPEAR**.

**RANDOM STUDENT:** "No way! He just turned a Valkyrie's spear into his own spear!"

**RANDOM FEMALE STUDENT:** "I must say, Louise's Familiar is amazing!"

**RANDOM FEMALE STUDENT:** "I guess we now know that even though Louise the Zero is terrible at basic spells, we can all say that her Familiar is spectacular, right?"

After that said, multiple chants of compliments and surprise began to spread amongst the students as they were liking how capable Sir Garde is right now. Even Louise herself was amazed at what her Familiar can do, plus the fact that she is definitely liking the attention that everyone is giving to her and Sir Garde right now.

**SIR GARDE:** "Now, mister Guiche."

With an expert twirl of his Praetor Spear, he then pointed his Spear straight at Guiche with his Plasma Sword held backward at the ready. Now everyone knows that Sir Garde is ready for pure combat.

**SIR GARDE:** "Shall we proceed with the Duel?"

* * *

**(TRISTANIAN ACADEMY OF MAGIC, PRINCIPALS OFFICE)**

* * *

**PRINCIPAL OSMOND:** "This is the rune that only existed in legends. Furthermore, considering that Louise is the third girl of the Valliere family has summoned what seems to be a Golem Knight...does this means that this is all has to do something with the forgotten corner of the lost pentagon?"

Hearing the principal's theory had pretty much made Professor Colbert to be surprised as he didn't expect that this would lead to the one corner of the lost pentagon.

**PROF. COLBERT:** "Headmaster, you don't mean.."

**PRINCIPAL OSMOND:** "Colbert, to not make matters complicate everything that is at stake, we shall not speak a word about this to anyone!"

Seeing that keeping this a secret was a rather risky decision, but if it means that the whole world wasn't ready for this, then it is for the best.

**PROF. OSMOND:** "Yes, Headmaster Osmond. I understand it will be kept as a secret for now."

* * *

**(BACK AT THE VESTORI SQUARE)**

* * *

Among the perspective of the audience watching the Duel seconds ago, it seems as Guiche might as well give up as his attempts of slowing Sir Garde down to a halt has been futile so far. Since one Brass Valkyrie wasn't enough, why not two of them? or three? or four? or ten?

That's what is what like when the Golem-Knight of Louise the Zero was plowing through them from pieces to bits of shrapnel as he was effortlessly coming closer to Guiche by an inch if it wasn't for him quickly summoning his Brass Valkyries after every second!

Guiche tried to order his Brass Valkyries to try flanking him from the sides, but this move was for naught sadly. It was due to the fact that even though Sir Garde was expertly countering each Brass Valkyrie's coordinated spear attacks, it was his back-up Plasma Longsword behind him that helps him wipe out any incoming backstabbers without even looking back!

Then Sir Garde decide to use the area beneath him to one of his advantages as he first swung his Praetor Spear at a wide angle, causing the remaining four Brass Valkyries in front of him to stagger for a second before he stabbed his Plasma Longsword to the ground and goes for a semi-circle swing before lifted his Longsword so hard, that it caused a small dust storm that covered him together with the other four Brass Valkyries.

Everyone was eager to remove the dust storm in order to look at what is happening inside, and Guiche can't get a close look at the fight in front of him, therefore can't give clear strategy to his Brass Valkyries.

Then suddenly the small dust storm was swiped apart as the Praetor Spear was now sticking outside and everyone can get a clear view of the fight, but it was already over for the remaining Brass Valkyries as all of their heads were all blown off by Sir Garde's heavy Spear swing seconds ago.

Then Sir Garde swung back his Praetor Spear in order to completely bisecting the four headless bodies of the Brass Valkyries into halves before he then started to walks towards Guiche.

One thing Sir Garde seems to notice strange about his combat abilities is that they seem to be amplified by the power of ten, and it was due to the fact that the mysterious runes on his left armored hand began to glow the moment he was using his Praetor Spear.

It was at this certain point that Guiche himself began to sweat nervously as he feared he had awakened a tranquil giant!

* * *

By the outside ring where the bystanders are enjoying the show, Kirche and her short blue-haired friend were fully spectacled by the way Sir Garde shows off his mastery of fighting with a Spear and a Longsword, and it was deemed to be a difficult fighting technique to master according to some local knights.

**KIRCHE:** "My~! My~! I never actually knew her Familiar could be this focused on fighting against a Noble. Don't you agree with what you are seeing right now-"

She had just realized her short friend isn't by her side right now as she began looking around on where she went off now.

**KIRCHE:** "Hey, you can't just leave me here all alone without asking me first! What kind of friend does that?!"

It was a good thing that she was easy to find as she found her short blue-haired friend among the bystanders as she was finding a visible gap to clearly see the fight in front of her, but since her chance of finding that gap was really low. She decided to call her blue Nature Dragon Familiar for a ride up in the sky, and now she had gotten herself a really great view of the fight!

**KIRCHE:** "Oh come on! You could at least let me ride on the back!"

Meanwhile, amongst the watching students. Louise herself, and the metallic bug that she was holding on to were both taking careful mental notes on how efficient Sir Garde is right now when he was fully combat engaged against Guiche.

She may have considered herself really lucky to have a Familiar that knows how to fight expertly, due to the way he was fluently thrusting and using his Spear to counter the opposing enemy spears like a hardened veteran, plus the fact that he just used the area to his advantages by starting up a dust storm in order to block Guiche's view and control over his Brass Valkyries.

Even when one or two Brass Valkyries managed to go around him to land a hit, it didn't go too well as he was using his back-up Longsword as a means of blocking incoming backstabs from behind before he turned around and swung both of his Spear and Longsword with such great force that the Brass Valkyries around were either sliced in two or shattered into mounds of scrap.

Despite this sight of his demonstration in combat, Louise was feeling a bit terrified about what happens if he and the metallic bug goes rogue...

She was feeling a little bit worried, but the Symbiote Heir was not. The Symbiote Heir was proud of having Sir Garde as his Guardian due to his remarkable Combat Grades and performances back at the Gauntlet Hall from deep within their Palace Core that acts as quarters for the training of Elite Spheroid Units capable of fighting either at close-ranged or long-ranged, Patrol Guard or Frontline Trooper, Planetary Expedition or Planteray invasion.

All in all, the Symbiote Heir was proud of him by his side, and when he looks up to see Louise's worried face, it then lets out a cheerful chirp to her.

**LOUISE:** "What? Were you saying something?"

The Symbiote Heir realized that they don't speak their chirping language, looks like he and Sir Garde might need to find a way to speak to them as soon as possible when the Duel is over.

Also, speaking of the Duel...

* * *

Guiche was already sweating like crazy due to how many times he had summoned his Brass Valkyries at the Golem-Knight, it still crushed them like priceless vases and paintings. Now he is starting to realize that this was his wrongdoing in the first place and wished that he had never started it in the first place at all!

Still holding on to his pride as a Noble, Guiche will not bow down to a plebeian Familiar despite having a Knight's Honor!

**SIR GARDE:** "This is your last chance. You still have the option to yield. Don't...be...so foolish."

Hearing his bone-chilling monotone flat voice that is supposed to be his angry strict tone is such a sound to behold as he felt his pride as a Noble slowly plucked apart in huge numbers, yet he must still hold on to his title as an honorary Noble!

**GUICHE:** "Does it look like I will yield at this point, Sir Garde?! Not for me, for I shall go on!"

With a strong flick of his Rose Wand, a petal came off and landed on the ground before it exploded into a pillar of light and out came a steel sword that was implanted on the soil. Another flick of his Wand, a Brass Valkyrie came to the field before it uses its other hand to pick up the implanted Steel sword, and now it was duel-wielding both a Spear and a Sword just like what Sir Garde is doing now.

**GUICHE:** "Seeing you being able to fight with both Spear and a Longsword on both hands like a master, then two can play that game. If all goes well, then it might be you who shall yield against someone like me, and you don't want that to happen in front of your master now, do you?"

**LOUISE:** "HEY, DON"T DRAG ME INTO YOUR WORDS, YOU FLAMBOYANT PRICK!"

**SIR GARDE:** "Regardless, copying my fighting technique with your own Brass Valkyries doesn't equal to who hits harder but to who uses both together too well. My levels of Combat Experiences outnumbered yours, Mister Guiche. Do you still wish to go through this?"

**GUICHE:** "I am afraid you are underestimating me and my Brass Valkyries, my dear sir. They can follow through any commands I give to them and they can execute it at a certain level of mastery as if it wasn't their first time, but it also seems that I underestimated you as well."

**SIR GARDE:** "Put that statement into trial then."

In a blink of an eye, both the Golem-Knight and the dual-wielding Brass Valkyrie both charged at almost lightning speed, and at the same time the runes on his left hand began to glow and according to his analysis, his skills in combat are increasingly multiplied by the thousands!

Knowing that one Valkyrie is still not enough, Guiche then summoned around 6 Brass Valkyries and ordered them all to surround the Golem-Knight in order to pin him down in one spot. The moment the two Dual-wielding combatants collided, Sir Garde immediately dashed to the side of the Dual-Wielding Brass Valkyrie, thus making the Brass Valkyrie swing both of its weapons blindly and hitting nothing but thin air.

Before the Dual-wielding Brass Valkyrie could find its target, it then immediately felt something thrust hard into its chest, and when it looks down to know what just pierced through its chest, it was none other than Sir Garde's absorbed spear, the Praetor Spear. He then lifts the Dual-Wielding Brass Valkyrie up in the air before he threw his impaled victim at a wide arc, causing the poor Brass Valkyrie to slip out of his spear and crashed into two other Brass Valkyries.

Before the three downed Brass Valkyries could stand up and fight back, Sir Garde immediately threw his Praetor Spear straight into the trio with pinpoint accuracy, therefore successfully piercing all three at once down to the ground. This sight made everyone gasped at his deadly skills in finishing his opponents off without a slight break.

The remaining 4 Brass Valkyries then tried to flank him from the back again due to him wielding only his Plasma Longsword, but the result ends the same as he effortlessly sliced 2 Brass Valkyries apart before grabbing a dead bisected Brass Valkyrie's torso and used it to slam it into another Brass Valkyrie, and then swing his Longsword down and splits the stunned Brass Valkyrie into two vertical pieces.

The last Brass Valkyrie then tried to strike him down from above by jumping up in the air and aimed its spear down to his head, but Sir Garde anticipated this too early as he grabbed the downward spear at the last second it reaches his head, and then he pulled the Brass Valkyrie down to the ground with a loud impact as he then stabbed the Brass Valkyrie in the chest before ripping its head off with one stroke of his grip.

To finish it all off, he then kicked the Brass Valkyrie's head straight to Guiche's chest with an adjusted non-lethal force of his kick and thus resulting with him falling to the ground with gassed-out lungs as the force from the kick knocks all of his air out.

Pulling out his Praetor Spear that is still impaled on the three poor Brass Valkyries that resulted in further tearing of the three dead Golems, he began walking to the fallen Guiche as he raised his Praetor Spear up to his shoulders.

The students began to cower and panic as they are about to watch a Familiar kill a Noble, and Louise was having none of it!

**LOUISE:** "SIR GARDE! NO! DON'T KILL HIM DESPITE HE ANNOYING HE IS! DON'T!"

At the same time, Guiche then began to get his oxygen back and when he realized a shadow began covering the sky, he then looks up and this causes him to lose his bladder on the process on what he's looking at right now.

Sir Garde then threw the spear into him. Everyone gasped with shock. Guiche almost felt like his soul has been ripped apart. There was no blood.

No blood? Guiche then feels like himself but still alive as he thought the spear would actually end his life here and there. When he then looked to his side, it was there the spear was never aimed at his heart, but it was actually struck into his cape.

The sight made peed his pants as he almost died at that exact spot, and he felt like his life flashed before his eyes from the day he was born. Now he wishes that he should have never started this Duel in the first place!

Sir Garde knew this from the start as his best result of technique is probably submission, knowing the fact that he was an inexperienced warrior that focuses more on letting his Golems do the work for him, therefore making it clear he is terrible at close-ranged combat.

Which is why he aimed at his cape, to force him into submission. Besides, this Duel actually gave him more information on how they fight around here, which could be useful for further expanded options. The fewer the casualties are, the better.

**SIR GARDE:** "Mister Guiche, if I were to grade your performance, then it would approximately around 15%. Your Brass Valkyries are barely a challenge, but they can be formidable for others. So above all else...do you yield?"

Guiche was still dead silent at the feeling almost getting killed, his mind couldn't come up with any more snarky remarks at this moment. Maybe it was for the best, and he wished that he should have never threatened Louise's Familiars ever again.

**SIR GARDE:** "Your heart rate is beating around 200 beats per minute, it means you are scared to near death. Do not worry, the Duel is now over. I'll repeat myself, do...you...yield?"

Guiche was highly intimated by Sir Garde's strange blue glowing helmet as he couldn't tell what expression he's making right now, but the way he says it as he gets closer and closer to his face really takes the cake.

**GUICHE: **"I...yield! I YIELD! I YIELD!"

Hearing the exact word he needed to hear right now, Sir Garde then pulled out the Praetor Spear off his cape and had both of his melee weapons disassembled back into his arms as his source of inventory, and then began to walk away from the scared shitless Guiche.

**SIR GARDE:** "That's all I needed to hear, Mister Guiche. Thanks for the Duel."

It was at this moment the silence was broken apart as the entire crowd then forgotten about the fear of seeing Guiche die in front of them as they have erupted into waves of cheers and applause.

* * *

Among the cheering crowd of students, Kirche was starting to admire Sir Garde's valiant stance of showing mercy to his opponents with questionable results, her blue short-haired friend watching above on top of her Nature Dragon Familiar was slightly impressed by the Golem-Knights mastery of both Spear and Sword, Siesta was deadpan flabbergast at the sight of seeing a Familiar beat a Noble head-on, and for Louise...

Louise was relieved that he didn't take out Guiche's life as it would cause some major problems, but it was satisfying to see Guiche wet his pants though, and that seems to be enough to satisfy her needs of revenge.

The Symbiote Heir didn't expect much as it knew that Sir Garde would be that capable of going up against opponents that summons their own units to fight for their owners, so nothing surprising there but chirp happily for Sir Garde's minor victory.

* * *

Back at the center field, Guiche then realized that he had kinda peed his pants a bit and the sight of it had further caused him to be more embarrassed about it rather than feeling more sad about his loss.

**GUICHE:** _**'**__**To think...to think that a Noble like me...would really lose against a Familiar like him...'**_

As Sir Garde was now making his way back to Louise and the Heir, he then saw the fallen steel sword that one of the Brass Valkyries seems to hold onto, so he picked it up and scanned it. It was deemed compatible for his arsenal, so he activated his Reforgement Modules to reshape this steel sword to his likings right away.

**SIR GARDE:** "Glad you chose to live another day, Mister Guiche. You don't mind me taking this sword with me now, do you?"

The steel sword was now converted into a **HEATRAY SWORD**, due to having jagged heated sawed blades on both sides and having a more reinforced hilt and the entire blade material was upgraded with some of his stored required fusion components to make both sides of this sword to increase its temperature for damaging results.

Admiring his newly acquired shorter blade and checking it for some faulty wirings, he immediately then disassembled the Heatray Sword into his arms together with his Plasma Longsword and Praetor Spear.

Then he saw Louise, still carrying the Symbiote within her arms, running up to him as it was the master's duty to check on his or her Familiar's well-being after all. The moment both of them were near to him, the Symbiote Heir immediately gets out of Louise's grasp and crawled into the back of Sir Garde before turning into a Backpack once more.

**LOUISE:** "Amazing. Absolutely amazing, Sir Garde! I knew my Familiar would be this too good at fighting!"

**SIR GARDE:** "It was nothing at all, Madam Louise. Even though it was a minor skirmish, I am glad you and my Heir were both glad for my small victory. I really appreciate it."

What they both didn't know was that the glowing runes on Sir Garde's left hand suddenly dissipated back to its former black writings, and it was at the moment Sir Garde then felt like he had wasted half of his **ENERGY CORE** as he was suddenly fell to his knees, startling Louise in the process.

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde! Are feeling all right?!"

**SIR GARDE:** "I'm...fine...I am fine, Madam Louise. It felt like I have been on the battlefield for 20 months already...this is the first time I feel exhausted."

**LOUISE:** "Are you going to be all right?"

**SIR GARDE:** "There's nothing to worry about, Madam Louise. I can replenish..."

He then slowly stands up while fighting against the system notification HUD that is forcing him to shut down and recharge his Core, and it is a good thing right now that it didn't do an emergency shut down right now if his entire Energy Core had depleted to 0%.

As Sir Garde watches the other students walk back to their dorms but not before spreading a new gossip where a Familiar had just defeated and made a Noble wet his pants from fear. Some had the courage to walk up to the Golem-Knight and geek around him like they are some kind of fans, and they would have the chance if Louise hadn't intervened and asked to kindly go away.

Now that both of them were now all alone, except for Guiche being the last one to leave the square while trying his best to hide his wet pants, Louise then lets out a sigh after knowing that the fact her Familiar might caused trouble along the way and making a Noble to challenge him to the death, but she was a bit happy about seeing him make Guiche peed his pants with fear and submission after knowing the fact he won't be making any trouble for a long while.

**LOUISE:** "Great Brimir...I was worried that you might get hurt during the Duel and you kinda surprised us all that you are actually capable of being a great warrior, Sir Garde."

**SIR GARDE:** "In the end, Mister Guiche could have just apologized in a well-mannered way instead of challenging to a Duel, but you should that I am always 100% ready for an inevitable fight."

**LOUISE:** "Which begs the next question."

**SIR GARDE:** "What question do you ask for, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "Everyone around saw what you did when you pick up a spear from Guiche's Brass Valkyries and the sword he just summoned after that, just what kind of a Knight are you? As far as I know, no such technique where you convert a weapon to your own design has been mentioned around here or everywhere in the world! I believe it is time you tell me where you and that Bug came from. If it is alright with you?"

**SIR GARDE:** "...Very well, I will ask my Heir about it. Please give us a second."

**LOUISE:** "Alright, go for it."

**SIR GARDE:** "..."

**LOUISE:** "...Well?"

**SIR GARDE:** "We both agreed we will tell you about us more, but we both have the feeling that you aren't going to take our story too seriously so we decided that we have to explain our history piece by piece in the simplest way as possible, is that okay for you, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "...Well...at least its better than keeping secret from me. At least Professor Colbert stated that we should have a strong bond with our Familiars after all. Ok, I will accept your past history little by little until I fully understand it all."

Hearing her accepting their request of telling their backstories, both of the Spheroids were glad that this is going to go too well for all of them as long as they all get to know each other a bit more. Feeling the cold wind flowing around them, Louise then sat on the grassy field.

**LOUISE:** "Can't believe its already starting to be noon soon, and I can't believe I missed my tea time..."

**SIR GARDE:** "No problem, Madam Louise. I'll be right back, so please wait for me."

**LOUISE:** "Wait for what?"

Louise then saw Sir Garde ran over to the empty sets of tables until he saw a kettle with half of the tea inside, and then he found a serving cart with clean cups on top before he picked one up and filled it with hot tea plus adding 2 cubes of sugar and cream to make it extra creamy, and then he finishes it all off by getting a serving plate and putting the tea on top of it.

Carefully walking at a gentle pace in order to not spill the tea by accident, Sir Garde finally reaches over to Louise and served her tea like a high-class butler, which made Louise surprise as she was being served by a Golem-Knight who almost killed a Noble and then performing his duty as her own personal butler.

**SIR GARDE:** "Your Tea, Madam Louise."

**LOUISE:** "Wow...I'm actually glad you still managed to serve me some late tea after all of this...thanks."

**SIR GARDE:** "Appreciated."

The moment she drank her tea, it was so creamy that it calmed her nerves all the way down like she was in complete bliss. The blue cloudy skies above, the gentle wind of incoming dawn, and her Knightly Familiar standing tall beside her. She still can't believe this isn't all a dream and not a complete nightmare, hopefully.

**LOUISE:** "Sir Garde...you are probably...the best Familiar I could ever have~."

**SIR GARDE:** "Is that a compliment or sarcasm that I hear, Madam Louise?"

**LOUISE:** "Why...would you think I would be sarcastic about my Familiar who just gave me the creamiest yet relaxing tea...ever?"

**SIR GARDE:** "...I'll take that as a compliment then."

So the three of them decides to wait for Louise to finish off her tea and get her back to her dorm room to end the day, at least now Sir Garde gets some newly acquired weapons and seeing Magic being used for offensive means for the first time.

Wonder what this world has to offer for the both of them?

* * *

**(MEANWHILE ON THE OTHER SIDE OF HALKEGENIA, THE GREAT OCEAN)**

* * *

The Minor Hive Core has just successfully crafted a fully functional **Cloaking Field Dome** to mask their presence for the time being in order to not being spotted by oncoming inhabitants whether by sea or air, but the problem is the fact that their Spheroid Titan Guardian would have to rely on hiding on the deep trenches of the ocean for now.

As the ongoing process of drilling through the planet's layer for valuable materials and resources, it was now ten times easier with the Exo-suits being developed and produced for the Juvenile Symbiotes to pilot onto when it comes to protecting the Driller Symbiotes from all types of hostile threats.

The problem about this planet is its rare quantity energy-based crystals to be used for plasma-based structures and weapons, but instead, they have found some crystals emitting some strange elemental based energies off of it, and now they were trying to research if they can be of a good substitute for now.

With the strength and teamwork of Juvenile Symbiotes manning their own Exo-Suits and the Rhynox Symbiotes manning their Exo-Platforms, they have a higher chance of pushing back those magmas abominations down below who were stomping on vulnerable Symbiotes for the past 10 hours.

They have the feeling that they won't be their first threats on this planet so it was time for some planetary exploration for the Symbiotes manning the Exo-Gliders and Exo-Aquajets out there.

Their mission is simple: Explore the land, Plant an Outpost Beacon, Scan the Inhabitants capabilities for future negotiations, and most importantly, Find the two beings who wield the Royal Gene-Codes.

* * *

**(TO BE CONTINUED...)**


End file.
